La nouvelle famille, un nouveau bonheur
by supwood
Summary: Harry trouvera une nouvelle famille pendant l'été suivant sa troisième année.
1. Chapter 1

voici une nouvelle avanture pour notre héros préféré, 

un nouveau chapitre sera piblier au trois semaines ou au mois,

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry venait de finir sa troisième année et il était de retour chez sa famille moldu depuis 2 semaines. Dépressif depuis la fin de l'année quand Sirius qu'il avait à peine vu avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur et Remus Lupin le professeur de DCFM de l'année avait été tuer pendant la plein lune. Il avait été si proche d'avoir une vrai famille mais il a fallu qu'il perd tout en moins de 15 minutes.

Depuis qu'il avait été abandonner dans cette maison Harry soufrait de malnutrition et cela continuait à Poudlard et ce malgré l'absence des Dursley. Une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait apprit à faire et qu'il faisait encore et encore comme une sorte de action normal selon lui. Pendant ce temps dans un cachot froid malgré les 28 degré qu'il faisait à l'extérieur un homme lisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Sev mon amour,_

_Si tu reçois la lettre c'est que j'ai été tuer avant d'avoir pu t'avouer que l'enfant que j'ai est belle et bien ton fils et non celui de James. Il est le fruit de notre amour à tout les deux, à sa naissance j'ai prit peur quand j'ai su que tu étais engager comme espion contre Voldemort. Alors j'ai fait croire qu'il était le fils de James et j'ai prier tout les soir pour que tu me reviens et que tu abandonnes ta mission sans jamais que ça n'arrive._

_J'espère qu'après avoir lu cette lettre tu iras récupérer notre fils, surtout que en voulant ensorceler la lettre j'ai malheureusement jeter un sort de rajeunissement à notre enfant. Il devrait avoir l'âge d'un enfant de 3 ans à l'heure qu'il et je doute que ma très cher sœur accepte de s'en occuper une seconde fois. Surtout que le sort de ressemble est tomber, je t'en prit élève notre fils j'ignore s'il se rappellera de ce qui c'est passer avant sa transformation._

_Ne le laisse pas tout seul, je veux qu'il soit heureux avec son père_

_Il se nomme Logan Serverus Rogue_

_Lily Rogue_

Immobile par ses révélation il se passa 1 heure avant qu'il ne finisse par prendre la décision qu'il irait chercher l'enfant. Dans une chambre un jeune garçon semblait perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, n'ayant pas encore accès à tout ses souvenir il était apeurer de se retrouver dans cette pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Puis un homme apparue de nul par,

-aller viens petit, on va renter à la maison fit Rogue

Mais avant de partir il rassembla certain objet précieux à Harry Potter ainsi que quelques vêtements pour faire croire à sa fuit. Après avoir prit l'enfant dans ses bras il transplana à sa maison où sa femme et ses deux fils devrait être revenu de leur petit voyage,

-Chéri d'où vient ce petit demanda une femme

-c'est compliquer, il est mon fils et celui de Lily mais disons qu'elle a jeter un sort de rajeunissement sans savoir comment. alors il a à nouveau 3ans, il s'appelle Logan mais avant c'était Harry Potter expliqua Rogue

-il ressemble vraiment au jumeau, comme personne ne sait pour Derek et Damien on pourrait les faire passer pour des triplai proposa sa femme

-Lise tu est merveilleuse mon amour, allons retrouver les petits montres fit Rogue

Montant rejoindre ses fils, il s'arrêta avant pour le changer de vêtement puis allèrent à la salle de jeux familiale.

-Derek, Damien voici votre frère Logan présenta Rogue

Déposant Logan sur le sol et alla rejoindre sa femme pour discuter de leur future avec un enfant de plus.

-il faudra agrandir la chambre, lui trouver vêtements, jouets juste pour lui fit Lise

-oui, il est trop tard on ira demain matin en suisse par transplanage. C'est trop tôt pour que le monde sache pour les enfants et en particulier Logan qui n'est pas encore habituer à nous expliqua Rogue

-bien sur, de toute façon en début août je dois me rendre à Poudlard aider pour l'organisation. Et comme je doit y passer l'année les enfants seront obliger de venir malgré que ça ne m'enchante pas soupira Lise

-je sais mon ange …..commença

-papa ogan pas zouer fit Damien

-il ne vous connaît pas encore laisse lui du temps d'accord dit Rogue

-accord papa promis Damien

Et il retourna au près de son frère pour continuer à jouer alors que Logan lui se promenait dans la pièce. Explorant cette endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, surtout qu'il était plus chez son oncle mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler chez qui il avait été emmener il y a plus d'un heure de ça. Alors qu'il marchait à côté du fauteuil il se senti soulever et mit sur les genoux de l'homme.

Rogue continua à discuter avec sa femme en gardant Logan contre lui tout en observant ses deux autres fils jouer. À l'heure du repas Rogue s'occupa des enfants alors que Lise alla vérifier que tout était près, Rogue en profita pour aller agrandir la chambre et d'y mettre un troisième lit. Une troisième armoire ainsi qu'un troisième coffre à jouet devant le nouveau lit, puis il dirigea les enfants vers la salle à manger.

Logan ne mangea presque pas, étant habitué à presque rien comme repas et ce malgré les encouragement de Rogue pour qu'il en prenne plus. Silencieux comme tout Logan attendit la fin du repas avant de sortir de table pour aller ou plutôt tenter de retrouver la pièce où se trouvait son lit.

-Logan ça ne va pas demanda Rogue

-dodo répondit Logan

-on va te laver avant et ensuit tu pourras aller te coucher mon grand dit Rogue

Allant chercher un pyjama qui était au jumeau puis alla à la salle de bain tenant toujours dans ses bras son fils. Une fois la baignoire rempli d'eau il déshabilla son fils et le mit dans l'eau, lentement il commença à le laver tout en lui parlant pour le rassurer car Logan semblait effrayer. Il voulait sortir du bain ce qui ne facilitait pas la tache à Rogue pour le laver, 20 minutes plus tard Logan était propre et avait son pyjama sur lui.

À nouveau dans la chambre il borda son fils dans le troisième lit et sorti de la pièce après avoir constater qu'il dormait. 45 minutes plus tard Rogue et sa femme entrèrent pour coucher les deux autres qui étaient déjà à moitié endormir, silencieusement ils ressortir de la pièce pour aller discuter. Sur quel magasin ils allaient aller en premier et dans coin du monde ils allaient faire leur achat sans risquer d'être identifier.

Au petit matin ce fut Lise qui vient réveiller les enfants qui dormais toujours chacun dans leur lit. Logan fut le plus dure à réveiller car il dormais profondément,

-qui passe demanda se dernier complètement perdu

-c'est l'heure de manger ensuit on va magasiner pour t'acheter tout ce d'on tu as besoin répondit Lise

Se méfiant de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'éloigna un peu d'elle mais tout en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. Après avoir saluer les deux plus vieux car par un pure hasard Logan était le plus jeune des trois et il avait décider de fêter son dernier fils en même temps que les deux autres. Ainsi ça ajouterait un plus, et puis Logan était légèrement plus petit que Derek et Damien, semblait plus fragile également ce qui aiderait à tenir leur histoire.

Pour habiller les enfants Rogue commença par Logan alors que Lise s'occupait de Damien et Derek tentait de le faire tout seul. Une fois tout le monde habiller ils partirent en transplanant pour aller sur le chemin Dastor dans une petite ville au nord de la France, commençant par le magasin de vêtements. La veille il avait décider d'acheter des vêtements personnel ainsi que des nouveaux pour que les enfants puissent avoir des habits identique.

Tout se passa très bien jusqu'au moment où Rogue tenta d'enfiler une chemise verte à Logan qui refusa. Alors qu'il tentait encore de lui faire essayer Logan se mit à crier et hurler, à se débattre contre la prise de Rogue qui tentait de le calmer cela dura plus d'une demi-heure avant que Rogue ne réussit à le calmer.

-Logan ce n'est qu'une chemise, alors arrête les caprices sinon de retour à la maison tu sera puni l'averti Rogue

Ne voulant pas être puni Logan resta tranquille malgré qu'il tenta encore de résister à chaque fois qu'on voulait lui faire essayer un vêtement de couleur vert. Une fois l'essayage fini ils allèrent au magasin de jouets pour acheter des jouets juste pour Logan et quelques uns pour les trois. Ce qui étonna Rogue c'est que son fils ne semblait pas vouloir de jouets et même de pluches.

Logan refusa de prend le moindre jouets, Rogue fini par choisir pour lui sinon l'enfant n'aurait rien. Venant de finir leur achats ils retournèrent à leur maison pour ranger tout ça et pouvoir habiller Logan de ses nouveaux vêtements, dans la maison Rogue revêtit Logan d'un pantalon noir avec de soulier noir et une chemise verte dégrader. Puis il descendit rejoindre sa femme et le reste de ses fils au salon,

-Logan tu es magnifique s'exclama Lise

Mais Logan resta immobile, refusant de bouger puis il fini par se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais cette fois-ci rien à faire autant Rogue tentant de le consoler autant Lise n'y arriva pas, Logan fini par s'endormir épuiser par sa seconde crise de la journée sous le regard surpris de sa famille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

-papa quoi ogan pleur demanda Derek

-je sais pas mon grand, je sais pas répondit Rogue

Et il alla coucher l'enfant dans son lit avant de redescendre au salon s'occuper des deux autres. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Logan se réveilla rapidement il ôta sa chemise pour en mettre une autre identique sauf au niveau de la couleur qui était bleu au lieu de vert. Puis il descendit à la recherche de la cuisine car il avait faim,

-ogan quoi ta changer demanda Damien

-pas aimer vert, c'est méchant répondit Logan

Logan n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il était ici alors qu'il devait passer l'été chez son oncle avant de revoir ses amis. Et surtout pourquoi il avait changer d'apparence et ressemblait à l'homme, même l'homme semblait lui dire quelque chose sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Dans la cuisine Lise semblait préparer quelque chose à manger,

-j'ai faim dit Logan

-tu veux une collation fit Lise

Il fit signe que oui et accepta le bol qui avait plusieurs morceaux de pomme qui venait tout juste d'être couper. Mangeant tranquillement ses pommes, il observa la cuisine puis décida d'aller explorer un peu cette maison, il trouva rapidement le salon où les deux autres enfants jouaient ensemble et où l'homme les surveillait.

-papa ogan changer lança Derek

Rogue se tourna dans la direction que pointa son fils et constata en effet que Logan avait changer de chemise. Se levant il alla prendre Logan dans ses bras et retourna sur le fauteuil, l'embrassant sur la tête

-quoi moi ici demanda Logan

-parce que tu es mon fils répondit Rogue

-non quoi moi ici maison, pas maison oncle venon re-questionna Logan

-tu es mon vrai fils, ta mère avait ensorceler la lettre avec retardement mais y avait jeter un sort pour que tu redeviennes un petit garçon. Donc je suis aller te chercher pour te garder avec moi expliqua Rogue

-plus amais oncle venon fit Logan

-non plus jamais, désormais on sera une grande famille avec Damien, Derek, Lise, moi et toi dit Rogue

-plus emise vert dit Logan

-pourquoi le vert te va très bien s'exclama Rogue

-est méchant affirma Logan

-méchant ! c'est juste une couleur comme le bleu, le rouge, le orange commença Rogue

-non méchant, vert fait dodo papa et maman pleura Logan

Comprenant maintenant de quoi il était question Rogue sera son fils contre lui, tentant de calmer ses sanglots. Une fois que l'enfant fut calmer il le retourna pour qu'il soit face à face,

-Logan le vert sur une chemise n'est pas méchant c'est comme le bleu et le rouge, le vert qui est méchant c'est celui qui sort de la baguette magique. Les couleurs sont sur les vêtements pour faire joli et faire différent jamais un chandail vert ne va faire dodo à une personne pour toujours expliqua Rogue du mieux qu'il pu

-andail pas méchant lança Logan

-non pas sur les vêtements, juste celui lancer par une baguette magique insista Rogue

-dit moi est-ce que Damien ou Derek font dodo pour toujours avec leur chemise verte demanda Rogue

-non pas dodo répondit Logan

-tu vois ce n'est pas méchant ajouta Rogue

Logan retourna à ses pommes et tenta de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire l'homme, surtout qu'à 3 ans on ne comprend pas tout. Alors qu'il venait de tout finir il commençait à se demander si l'homme était son nouveau papa comme il semblait vouloir le dire depuis qu'il l'avait ramener dans cette maison.

-toi papa moi demanda Logan à Rogue

Surpris par cette demande il mit quelques seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui demander.

-oui mon grand je suis ton papa répondit Rogue

-maman dodo avec papa dit Logan

-oui elle est un ange et elle veille sur tout avec James fit Rogue

-qui maman grumeau questionna Logan

-Lise, c'est Lise la maman des jumeaux et non grumeau s'exclama Rogue

Rogue pouvait constater que pour le moment Logan était le plus tranquille des triplais alors que Derek était le plus actif. Damien se retrouvait entre ses deux frères malgré qu'il avait été le premier à naître, mais pour le moment Logan se tenait tranquille sûrement du au fait qu'il n'était pas tout a fait à l'aise. Il espérait juste que leur histoire serait valide sinon Logan serait vraiment en danger surtout que maintenant il ne peut plus faire de magie.

Lise entra dans le salon et donna un bol de pomme au deux autres enfants et alla rejoindre son époux.

-tout va bien demanda-t-elle

-oui, je me suis expliquer avec Logan sur le fait que le vert n'était pas méchant et ne faisait pas faire dodo pour toujours quand c'était sur des vêtements répondit Rogue

-il pensait vraiment que dit Lise sans finir sa pensée

-oui mais je crois qu'il faudra encore du temps mais que les crises c'est fini ou presque annonça Rogue

Tentant de prendre Logan dans ses bras Lise constata que l'enfant semblait réticent à être dans d'autre bras que ceux de son époux.

-maman pas pomme, eu chocolat lança Derek

-pas avant le repas du soir mon amour, surtout qu'on mange bientôt dit Lisa

-pas uste bouda Derek

-rek fait bébé s'exclama Damien

-pas vrai cria Derek

-on ne cri pas jeune homme dans cette maison dit Rogue

-scuse murmura Derek

Lise le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant qu'il était pardonner mais de ne plus recommencer. Rogue prit Damien sur lui,

-et si ont jouaient tous ensemble avant de manger le repas du soir proposa Rogue

-oui s'exclama Damien et Derek

-cache-cache, aller je conte fit Lise

Déposant les enfants sur le sol, seul Logan ne parti pas pour se cacher comme ses frères, même Rogue alla se cacher. Lise parti à la cherche des petits monstre alors que Logan était monté à sa chambre, silencieusement il se mit à jouer avec ses jouets ne voulant pas déranger les autres dans leur jeux. 30 minutes plus tard Rogue pénétra dans la pièce et constata que son fils c'était isolé quand il avait commencer à jouer en famille.

Il le prit dans ses bras et descendit à la cuisine où le repas allait être servit d'ici quelques minutes. Mettant les enfants sur leur chaise respectif Lise commença à les servir en premier, mais après quelques minutes on pu remarquer que Logan avait arrêter de manger et repousser son assiette.

-Logan il faut manger fit Lise

-plus faim dit Logan

-tu dois manger plus et tu ne sortiras pas de table tant que ça ne sera pas fait déclara Rogue

Logan resta assit sans bouger sur la chaise refusant de manger plus, ignorant les ordre de l'homme. Alors que tout le mode allait jouer un peu avant l'heure du bain Logan resta seul dans la cuisine assit sur la chaise, il fini par s'endormir la tête contre ses bras sur la table. Quand Lise pénétra dans la pièce c'est dans cette position qu'elle le trouva, doucement elle le prit dans ses bras.

Puis le porta à la chambre où Rogue l'aida à le mettre au lit pour la nuit, Damien était assit dans le lit à Derek pour écouter leur histoire. Silencieusement ils ressortirent de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller les enfants qui y dormait depuis pu de temps,

-il doit manger plus déclara Rogue

-peut-être mais ce n'est pas en lui imposant qu'il le fera fit Lise

-que faire alors demanda Rogue

-augmenter graduellement sa nourriture deux-trois boucher de plus à chaque trois jours proposa Lise

-on pourrait essayer, un jour c'est les légumes la fois suivant la viande accepta Rogue

-l'inviter à participer au jeu pour ne pas qu'il se sent exclus ajouta Lise

Discutant encore pendant un moment avant d'aller vaquer à leur occupation personne ou plutôt professionnelle. Rogue devait finir de corriger les copies d'examen de fin d'année pour les élèves de la première à la quatrième et la sixième, sachant que la cinquième et la septième était corriger par les représentant du ministère. Car c'était les BUSES et la ASPIC, Lise devait encore revoir tout l'organisation en détaille avant leur retour à Poudlard.

Avant de se coucher Rogue alla à la chambre des enfants et vérifia que ses derniers dormaient profondément. Puis alla rejoindre sa femme pour se coucher à leur tour, épuiser par leur journée et par le fait d'avoir un enfant de plus à surveillé bien que ce dernier était plus calme que les deux autres.


	3. Chapter 3

_bonne lecture_ à tous 

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

Le reste du mois de Juillet se passa sans problème, Logan avait accepter de manger deux boucher de plus. Et ce à chaque fois que Rogue ou Lise lui demandait enfin si ça faisait quelques jours entre la dernière fois qu'on lui avait demander, mais il ne jouait pas plus avec ses frère. Passant son temps à jouer seul quand les adultes organisèrent des jeux en famille ou même lorsque Damien et Derek jouet seul.

Aujourd'hui c'était le départ pour Poudlard et Logan faisait encore une crise car il ne voulait pas porter la chemise vert. Chemise identique à celle que ses frères avaient déjà sur eux depuis 10 minutes, leur valise étant fait la veille aucun vêtement n'était disponible pour faire le bonheur de l'enfant.

-Logan ce n'est qu'une chemise, avec une couleur alors arrête tout suite sinon tu auras des ennuis une fois à l'appartement le prévient Rogue

-veut pas pleura Logan

N'ayant plus grand temps devant eu Rogue perdit patience, attrapant l'enfant et le mit à plat ventre sur ses genoux. Puis lui donna une fessée, tapant à 5 reprises tout en faisait attention à ne pas taper trop fort non plus mais juste assez pour faire comprend qu'il venait d'être puni. Après Logan céda et laissa l'homme lui mettre la chemise et le suivit malgré qu'il pleurait encore.

Ce fut un Logan en pleur qui arriva dans hall de la maison, les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Quand ce fut le moment de partir Rogue prit Damien et Logan dans sa bras pour transplaner devant les grille de l'école, alors que Lise transplana avec Derek qui ne semblait pas vraiment aimer ce transport. Une fois arriver Rogue garda Logan dans ses bras car ce dernier était toujours en pleur et refusait de lâcher son papa même s'il ne l'avait pas encore comme tel.

En entrant dans l'école se fut un Albus surpris qui l'accueilli,

-vous nous aviez cacher que vous aviez des enfants mon ami dit Albus

-ma vie priver n'appartient qu'à moi répliqua Rogue

-et comment se nomme tout cette petit bande demanda Albus

-Damien le plus vieux(en montrant celui à droit de sa femme), suivit par Derek(celui à droit de lui) et le dernier Logan(en montrant celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras) et ma femme Lise présenta Rogue

-des triplai sa doit bouger dans une maison fit Albus

-vous seriez étonner de voir à quel point Logan est le plus tranquille et Derek le plus turbulent lança Lise

-pas vrai lança Derek en croisant les bras

Rogue invita Albus à les suivrent pour poursuivre leur conversation tout en se dirigeant vers l'appartement du maître de potion. À mit chemin Rogue remarqua que Logan avait arrêter de pleurer depuis quelques minutes,

-ça va mieux mon grand demanda Rogue

-oui murmura Logan

-ogan bébé parque il pleur encore dit Derek

-Derek Logan à le droit de pleurer s'il est triste, ça ne fait pas de lui un bébé dit Lise

-est Derek le bébé lança Damien

-suffit personne n'est un bébé, vous êtes tous de grand garçon alors pas chicane compris déclara Rogue

-oui papa firent Damien et Derek

Albus trouva la situation amusante, car il n'avait encore jamais vu son professeur de potion aussi calme et doux. Faut dire qu'en temps qu'enseignant il se devait d'être autoritaire pour maintenir la discipline surtout que les potions pouvaient être dangereux si on ne faisait pas attention en les préparant. Dans l'appartement Damien trouva rapidement l'endroit où mettre leur coffre à jouet commun.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait la mâle à jouets commun prenait place dans le salon, puis tout le monde alla à la chambre des petits.

-alors Logan prend le premier lit, Derek le second et Damien le dernier déclara Rogue

Puis Lise plaça les mâles à jouets personnel devant chaque lit respectif et les agrandi avant de tout ranger les vêtements dans la bonne armoire.

-lit bleu lança Derek

-accorder , Damien quel couleur veux-tu fit Rogue

-mmm vert répondit se dernier

-et toi Logan tu aimerais quel couleur demanda Rogue

-sais pas dit Logan

En un tour de baguette il transforma la couleur du lit des plus vieux et mit celui de Logan rouge pour le moment. Il fini par le mettre à terre après être sur que Logan soit complètement remit de sa crise de larmes,

-aller jouer un peu ensemble avec maman ont a plusieurs chose à réglé ajouta Rogue

Les adultes sortirent de la pièce, Damien et Derek jouèrent ensemble comme de fous alors que Logan préféra être seul dans son coin. Observant sa nouvelle chambre où il allait y faire beaucoup de dodo,

-vient ogan lança Damien

-non dit Logan

-ogan bébé, ogan pas comment jouer, ogan bébé, ogan bébé chantonna Derek

-papa dit non se fâcha Damien

Mais Derek continuait à chanter la même chose, Logan se mit en colère contre son frère et ce dernier se retrouva avec des cheveux rose ainsi que des vêtements devenu rose. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il se mit à pleurer car il était devenu rose, ce qui attira l'attention des adultes qui arrivèrent aussitôt et se figer devant cette scène peut ordinaire.

Damien s'approcha de sa maman de peur qu'il ne devient lui aussi rose s'il était trop proche de son frère. Derek pleurait toujours à chaude larmes, alors que Logan lui était toujours en colère contre lui, Rogue alla prendre Derek dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. Mais ce dernier semblait impossible à consoler, puis il remarqua la mine colérique de son plus jeune fils.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Rogue fini par calmer Derek et lui enlevé tout cette couleur rose, Damien ne savait toujours pas s'il allait finir comme son frère s'il s'approchait. Logan lui était seul dans son coin et toujours aussi en colère contre son frère, après avoir remit Derek à sa femme Rogue alla prendre Logan pour discuter avec lui.

-tu veux bien me dire ce qui c'est passer demanda Rogue

Mais Logan resta muet, trop fâché pour parler,

-est Derek chanter ogan bébé répondit Damien

-je croyais avoir été claire sur le fait que personne n'était un bébé déclara Rogue

-scuse papa fit tout bas Derek

-la prochain fois ça sera la punition et ça vaut pour vous aussi annonça Rogue en parlant aux trois enfants

Logan resta buter dans son silence refusant de parler, fâché de son papa n'est pas chicaner son frère. Il préféra aller bouder dans sa chambre et se coucher à plat ventre refusant de regarder tout ceux qui tentait d'attirer son attention, Rogue fini par le laisser seul et retourna aidé sa femme à ranger le reste de l'appartement tout en surveillant les deux autres.

Au repas du soir Logan se montra plus joyeux malgré qu'il boudait encore un peu son frère Derek. La soirée se déroula tranquillement et les jeunes s'amusaient à dessiner avant l'heure du bain, Rogue lava comme à son habitude le petit Logan pendant que Lise finissait de mettre le pyjama aux deux autres dans leur chambre. Puis les trois enfants assit dans le même lit et à tour de rôle Rogue et lise interprétaient les différent personnage de l'histoire.

Puis une fois les enfants endormi, ils les remirent dans leur lit respectif et quittèrent la chambre en silence.

-enfin un peu de temps juste pour nous murmura Rogue

-oui, je doute qu'on en aille autant une fois l'année commencé fit remarquer Lise

-je sais surtout avec trois mais bon, du moment qu'on établi une routine et qu'on se fixe des moment où ont sera tout seul avec les enfants ça devrait bien aller proposa Rogue

-je sais mais c'est Logan, il risque de mal réagir au fait qu'on ne sera pas autant présent que cette été fit Lise

-dans ce cas il faudra établir une routine personnelle pour chaque enfant, un petit moment privilégier seul avec chacun d'entre eux lança Rogue

-pourquoi pas, mais attendons une semaine ou deux le temps d'établir la routine général avant de tout planifier ajouta Lise

Discutant encore pendant un moment avant d'aller se relaxer dans un bon bain chaude juste avant d'aller se coucher. La nuit fut légèrement mouvement avec les enfants qui étaient déboussoler avec le changement de chambre, surtout Logan qui semblait être le plus perdu. Avec patient ils les remirent au lit, en leur expliquant que cette leur nouvelle chambre pour 10 gros mois.

Logan fut le plus dur à faire r'endormir mais au bout de 25 minutes il dormait paisiblement à nouveau. Au petit matin Rogue se réveilla le premier comme toujours, enfin il avait du mal à faire autrement car il passait 10 mois à se lever à la même heure depuis de années. Il avait rapidement l'habitude que se soit l'année ou non de se réveillé vers la même heure, mais l'été il en profitait pour relaxer au calme.

Puis vers 8h une petite tête apparu dans l'embouchure de la porte, Rogue reconnu aussitôt Logan à sa petite taille. Silencieusement il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre et son fils s'empressa de le faire, puis il se retrouver blotti dans ses bras ,

-bien dormi demanda Rogue

-oui répondit Logan

-entrer maison ientôt fit Logan

-pas tout de suite mon grand, je suis un professeur et je doit préparer mes cours dit Rogue

-pro…..osseur quoi questionna Logan

-j'enseigne les potions déclara Rogue

-ozion fit Logan sans comprendre

-je vais te montrer tantôt d'accord proposa Rogue

-accord accepta Logan

Logan se blotti complètement dans les bras de son père, reposant sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Rogue lui caressa doucement les cheveux heureux qui son fils lui fasse autant confiance en aussi peu de temps, car il avait penser que ça prendrait des semaines voir des mois avant que son fils accepte de lui faire confiance.

-papa moi faim fit Logan

Rogue se figea, n'étant pas sur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre à l'instant mais son doute parti lorsque Logan répéta le mot papa. Alors il serra fortement son fils contre lui totalement soulager de savoir qu'enfin l'enfant le considérait comme son père, Logan senti à traverse cette étreinte tout le bonheur que le simple mot avait provoquer chez son papa. Alors il décida de toujours appeler l'homme papa car il aimait vraiment ressentir autant de joie chez son papa.

-d'accord allons manger déclara Rogue

Sans réveillé sa femme il se leva en tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras et alla à la cuisine et appela un elfe lui demandant un repas. 30 minutes plus tard ce fut les deux plus vieux du trio qui vinrent les rejoindre à la cuisine,

-veux manger fit Damien

-tu as juste à t'assoire et tu auras ton bol de céréale dit Rogue

Damien fut le premier en prendre place puis Derek prit place à son tour et entama son repas. Logan lui finissait de manger et tendit ses bras dans l'espoir pour pouvoir aller sur les genoux de son papa, et ce dernier accéda à la demande de son plus jeune fils au plus grand bonheur de l'enfant.

-maman s'écria Damien en voyant sa mère

-bonjour mon grand fit cette dernière

Puis elle salua les deux autres avant d'en brasser son époux mais elle fut repousser par Logan.

-dégeux s'exclama Logan en grimaçant

-comment ça tu m'aime pas que j'ambrasse ta mère s'exclama Rogue

-pas bon ajouta Logan

Quelques instant plus tard il était coucher sur le dos à même le plancher à rire comme un petit fou. Car Rogue s'amusait à le chatouiller partout, au bout de quelques minutes il remit son fils sur la chaise,

-alors c'est toujours pas bon fit Rogue

-non, c'est bon céda Logan

Lisa prit place à la table et entama son repas alors que Logan lui préféra alla chercher de jouer dans sa chambre. Assit seul au salon Logan jouait avec ses pluches alors que les deux plus vieux eus discutaient comme il le pouvait tout en finissant leur repas du matin avec leur parents. 15 minutes plus tard ce fut Damien et Derek qui vient le rejoindre au salon pour jouer avec les jouets disponible.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Les dernier jours de vacances se déroulèrent rapidement pour les enfants, malgré que Logan trouvait que son papa ne passait pas assez de temps avec lui. Puis quand ce fut le grand repas du soir les trois enfants étaient intimider par autant de personnes qui les regardaient. Logan avait trouver drôle que la madame mette le vieux choixpeau sur la tête des enfants qui semblait effrayer.

-papa quoi ournoi orcier demanda Logan

-une compétition entre trois école de magie et ça faite très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu lieu répondit Rogue

-angereux fit Logan

-oui pour ceux qui n'on pas 17 ans, ce qui est loin d'être votre cas Damien et Derek

-pas uste s'exclama Damien

Les deux jeunes boudèrent jusqu'à la fin du repas car ils ne pourrait pas participer au tournoi comme les plus grand. Logan lui promis de ne pas jouer car son papa ne voulait pas ce qui fit rire plusieurs professeurs, à la fin du repas Logan était à moitié endormi tout comme ses frères. À l'appartement Rogue et Lise allèrent coucher les enfants préférant remettre le bain au petit matin.

Puis ils discutèrent de l'horaire de la semaine pour s'avoir comment ils allaient s'occuper des enfants avec en plus leur travail respectif. Puis ils se couchèrent quand même assez tôt pour être en forme le lendemain matin pour le début de la nouvelle année scolaire, surtout car les jeunes allaient lui donner du files à retordre les premiers jours. Surtout Logan qui avait sembler ses dernier jours trouver ses absences longue et semblait plus triste.

Comme il avait cours à 8h Rogue quitta l'appartement avant même qu les enfants ne se réveille pour aller manger dans la grande salle. Vers 8h30 Logan se réveilla avant ses frères et parti à la recherche de son papa car il voulait être un peu seul avec lui car depuis quelques jours son papa n'avait eu beaucoup de temps pour lui. Donc il avait se contenter du temps qu'il passait en famille, ce qui l'avait un peu attrister et un peu fâcher.

Mais au bout de 10 minutes il ne le trouva pas, la seul personne en dehors de ses frères était Lise.

-Logan tout va bien demanda cette dernière qui donnait son bain à Damien car elle venait de finir avec Derek

-ou papa fit Logan

-parti travailler mon cœur, il est professeur dans cette école tu sais il montre aux élèves comme faire de potions. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas la, il doit être en cours en ce moment expliqua Lise

-beurkk pu ozion lança Derek

-accord ozion pas bon approuva Damien

-veut papa dit Logan

-il va revenir plus tard mon grand, aller vient c'est à ton tour de prendre ton bain ajouta Lise

-non papa donne bain pleura Logan

-ce n'est pas possible mon amour, papa est occuper alors c'est moi qui va te laver déclara Lise

-non veut papa hurla Logan

-Logan on ne cri pas averti Lise

-non veut papa hurla à nouveau Logan

Voyant qu'il ne ferait que crier Lise le prit et le fit asseoir sur une chaise au fond du corridor à côté du laboratoire de Rogue

-tu resta ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sois calmer et excuser pour ton mauvais comportement déclara Lise

Puis elle alla rejoindre les deux autres laissant Logan pleurer, crier et hurler qu'il voulait son papa. La crise dura plus de deux heures pendant les quels Logan criait, hurlait, pleurait, sanglotait et réclamant son papa,

-tu t'es calmer demanda Lise

-veux papa sanglota Logan

-est-ce que tu t'es calmer redemanda Lise

-oui , scuse répondit Logan

-bien maintenant tu veux bien venir te laver dit Lise

-non papa donne bain fit Logan

Ne voulant pas une seconde crise elle le laissa aller jouer dans sa chambre envoyant un message à Rogue. Pour que ce dernier vient donner son bien à Logan avant que tout le monde ailles manger pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle, une heure plus tard Rogue entra dans l'appartement.

-papa firent Damien et Derek et Rogue les serra contre lui

-vous avez été sage dit Rogue

-oui mais ogan non maman mit en punition déclara Damien

Rogue les embrassa sur la tête et alla rejoindre Logan qui jouait silencieusement sur son lit avec ses peluches.

-aller mon grand il faut que tu ailles te laver annonça Rogue en le prenant dans ses bras

Logan ne protesta pas quand son papa le déshabilla et le lava de la tête au pied et quand il fut ré-habiller. Puis toute la petite famille parti pour la grande salle Logan toujours dans les bras de son papa, le repas se déroula normalement à part que le plus jeune des triplai semblait encore plus tranquille. Lise expliqua la situation après qu'on lui est poser 5 fois la question, Logan lui fixait son assiette en mangeant.

Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines, c'était le début décembre et Lise étaient parti avec les enfants pour leur acheter des nouvelles robes de sorciers. Dans le magasin Damien et Derek s'amusait à essayer différente robe avec plusieurs couleur,

-veut comme papa dit Logan en point une robe identique à celle que portait son papa

-on va faire un marcher, je t'achète une robe comme s'elle de papa à la condition que tu en prenne de d'autre couleur et modèle proposa Lisa

-d'accord accepta Logan

Lise lui prit la robe à sa grandeur et la mit de côté en attend, puis les aida à choisir leur robe. Damien et Derek avait encore une fois prit les même robe les même couleurs, Lise en prit trois parmi ses choix pour pouvoir les habiller pareil puis elle paya leur achats et retourna à l'école. Dans l'appartement les enfants rangeaient leur achats avant d'aller rejoindre leur papa dans la grande salle.

Logan mit sa nouvelle cape noir, alors que les deux autres mettaient celle qui était vert et argent. Lise soupira ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux plus vieux faisait tout pareil alors que Logan avant tendance à vouloir ressembler à son papa, puis toute la famille parti pour la grande salle. Avec un Logan qui tentait de faire le même mouvement de cape que Rogue quand il se déplaçait rapidement.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle tout le monde se figea devant la ressemblance de l'enfant avec leur professeur de potion. Rogue sourit à la vue de ses trois fils qui étaient magnifiquement habiller dans leur nouvelle robe de sorcier et particulièrement Logan qui lui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau.

-regard papa moi et Damien pareil dit Derek

-en effet et ça vous va très bien de vrai petit serpentard lança Rogue

-moi osseur ozion dit fièrement Logan

-je vois ça, est vrai pro déclara Rogue

-il en a d'autre modèle et couleur dit Lise sous le regarde interrogateur de Rogue

Puis ils commencèrent à manger alors que Rogue discutait avec Dumbledor,

-Logan semble ne pas progresser au niveau du langage comparer aux deux autres fit Albus

-je sais, le médicomage dit que c'est normal pour le moment mais qu'il faut le surveiller sinon ça pourrait devenir un problème dit Rogue

-il a tellement l'air plus fragile et délicat malgré le temps qui passe remarqua Albus

-il était plus petit que les autres à la naissance, heureusement ce n'est juste qu'une impression et non la réalité murmura Rogue

Le reste du repas se déroula très bien malgré que Logan jouait avec sa nourriture comme si c'était des ingrédients à potion et qu'il fallait les couper.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Les semaines de décembre s'écoulèrent trop rapidement pour Rogue et Lise qui voyait les enfants s'exciter à l'approche de noël. Ce souvenant de la folie qu'avait susciter la liste de cadeau que voulait les trois garçons comme cadeau, de tout les magasines qui avaient traîner pendant une semaines dans tout l'appartement. Mais Logan restait le seul qui n'avait presque rien demander à part de nouvelle peluche, des casse-tête et des livre pour dessiner.

Alors que les deux autres avant une liste qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, une chose était sur c'est qu'il avait assez de choix. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de tout acheter juste de quoi satisfaire leur désir de cadeau, en gros ils pensaient 4-6 cadeaux à chaque ce qui semblait assez. De plus les enfants avaient déjà beaucoup de jouets alors il était inutile de les noyer avec plus, sinon ils pourraient finir par devenir trop gâté.

Tout les cadeaux attendaient sous le sapin depuis le 19 décembre ce qui attirait souvent l'attention des deux plus vieux. Logan se trouvait encore une fois à être le plus sage des triplai ce qui n'étonnait plus les ses parents, la veille de noël les enfants furent coucher avec plus de difficulté car ses dernier voulait ouvrir leur cadeau avant d'aller faire dodo. Mais Rogue leur expliqua que les cadeaux devaient être ouvert le jour de noël et pas la veille car c'était la tradition.

Comme à tout les matins Logan était toujours le premier lever comparer à ses frères qui dormaient plus longtemps. Surtout que Logan pouvait ainsi passer plus d'une demi-heure seul avec son papa sachant que dans la journée et le soir c'était pratiquement impossible car il était occuper et qu'il devait partager le temps libre avec ses frères. Rogue avait remarquer à la longue que son plus jeune fils avait besoin d'un moment seul avec lui c'est pour ça qu'il ne le renvoyait pas se coucher le matin.

Silencieusement Logan alla à la chambre de ses parents pour voir si son papa était réveiller ou dormait encore. Car parfois quand il ne travaillait pas il restait simplement coucher dans son lit au lieu de se lever comme les autres jours de la semaine, doucement il s'approcha de son papa. Aussitôt il se retrouva dans les bras de se dernier qui apparemment ne dormait plus.

-bonjour mon grand fit Rogue

-jour papa dit Logan

-alors tu as bien dormi demanda Rogue

-oui mais plus dodo répondit Logan

-je le vois bien, les deux autres font encore dodo questionna Rogue

-oui, maman dodo encore s'exclama Logan

Rogue sourit à son fils, enfin il avait fini par l'appeler maman cette dernière commençait à ne plus espéré entre le mot maman de la bouche du plus jeune.

-oui maman fait dodo comme Damien et Derek déclara Rogue

-maman plus dodo, veut cadeau décida Logan

-bonne idée approuva Rogue

Logan descendit du lit et fit le tour, se mit devant sa maman cherchant un moyen de la réveiller en douceur pour ne pas la fâcher. Puis il lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de la secouer légèrement,

-mmmm gémit Lise

-maman veux cadeau déclara Logan en la secouant encore

-Logan il est trop tôt va te recoucher fit Lise en ouvrant légèrement les yeux

-plus dodo maman, veut cadeau insista Logan

Lise se figea sur place, il avait dit maman et il semblait le répété en instant toujours plus et encore plus.

-mon amour dit Lise en le prenant dans ses bras

-veut cadeau répéta encore Logan

-c'est à ce demander qui est le pire s'exclama Rogue

Après un moment Rogue prit Logan dans ses bras et sorti de la chambre suivit par Lise qui alla directement réveiller les deux autres. Sagement assit sur son papa Logan vit ses frères arriver en sautant de joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin déballer les cadeau qui étaient sous le sapin depuis une éternité selon Damien. Mettant les trois enfants un à côté de l'autre Rogue leur donna un premier cadeau à chacun.

Logan y découvrit plein de nouvelle peluche juste pour lui alors que Damien avait reçu un paque de dresseur de dragon débutant forma enfant, et Derek un jeu de bataille contre les monstres rigolos. Leur second cadeau qu'il reçu était pour s'ajouter aux jouets qui leur était commun au trois. Le troisième Damien reçu plusieurs livres remplis d'image qui bougeaient dans tout les sens.

Derek lui avait reçu un jeu de construction sorcier et Logan lui avait reçu ses livres à colorier ainsi que des plumes de couleur infini. Leur dernier cadeau Damien eu droit à un ensemble d'élevage d'animaux magique qui répond aux ordres de l'enfant, Derek lui eu droit également à un élevage d'animaux magique. Et Logan lui avait reçu une panoplie du petit maître de potion, avec chaudron, ingrédients et des recettes adapté au enfants.

Ce dernier sauta au cou de son papa trop content de pouvoir lui aussi pouvoir faire des potion comme son papa. De plus il avait une robe comme son papa alors ça serait encore plus amusant, il remercia aussi sa maman pour le livre à dessiner et alla jouer avec ses nouvelle peluche. Damien portait déjà son ensemble de dresseur de dragon et s'imaginait entrain d'en dresser un dans le salon.

Et le dernier Derek lui s'amusait déjà à faire toute sorte de construction tout en faisait tout pour que ça tombe à chaque fois.

-j'espère qu'on a bien fait s'exclama Rogue

-mais oui, ils ont ce qu'ils voulaient sans en avoir trop dit Lise

Pendant le reste de la journée les jeunes jouèrent avec leur différent jeux qu'ils avaient reçu comme cadeau de noël. Le soir venu toute la famille alla prendre leur repas dans la grande salle en compagnie des élèves qui était tous en 4ième et plus car c'était le bal de noël. Derek et Damien avait une robe les faisant ressembler à deux petits Serpentard alors que Logan lui ressemblait à un petit Serdaigle avec sa robe bleu.

Rogue se souvenait encore du jour de la première tache,

Flash Back 

Damien venait de quitter l'appartement car il avait entendu son papa parler de vrai dragon dans la cour de l'école. Il avait déjouer la surveillance des elfes et en avait profiter, maintenant il était dans le par cet se dirigeait vers le bruit que faisait les dragons qui étaient exciter. Sans se rendre conte du danger Damien c'était approcher d'un des dragon sans se douter que c'était dangereux,

-attention à l'enfant cria un élève de deuxième en montrant où se trouvait Damien

Rapidement Charlie Weasley alla chercher l'enfant pendant que ses collège surveillait les mouvements des grosses bêtes. Une fois l'enfant en sûreté Rogue se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras soulager qu'il n'est rien,

-Damien tu aurais pu te faire tuer le disputa Rogue

-mais papa, le dragon pleura Damien

-le dragon t'aurait manger mon grand, pour lui tu es aussi grand que la viande qu'on lui donne à chaque repas. Il ne faut plus que tu t'approches seul d'un animal et de sortir de l'appartement lorsque c'est interdit expliqua Rogue

-pardon papa dit piteusement Damien en baissant la tête

Fin Flash Back 

-mon amour à quoi tu penses demanda Lise

-au jour où on a faillit perdre Damien répondit Rogue

-je n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, mais heureusement quelqu'un le vu attend et Charlie à très vite agit dit Lise

-oui je ne pensait pas un jour à avoir à remercier un Weasley s'exclama Rogue

-et c'était pour une bonne cause, sinon tu n'aurais jamais piler sur ton orgueil de professeur de potion tyrannique fit ironiquement Lise

Rogue se rapprocha et l'embrassa sachant que sa vie n'aurait jamais été aussi belle s'il n'avait pas fini par trouver sa femme quelques années après la mort de son premier amour le 31 0ctobre 1981.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

Les mois s'écoulaient rapidement, la deuxième tache avait été aussi mouvementé en émotion. Car Logan avait échapper à la surveillance de ses parents et avait fini par tomber dans le lac, rapidement repêcher par un Serpentard qui avait fini par avoir un petit rhume. Alors que Logan passa plus de deux semaines pendant le jour à l'infirmerie où PomPom pouvait le surveiller et lui donner ses potions.

Logan avait une forte fièvre qui avait durement persisté avant de finir par tomber lentement au bout d'une semaine et demi. Rogue espérait juste que Derek n'ait pas de mauvaise aventure à la troisième tache, car elle était plus dangereux surtout pour un enfant. Mais bon d'ici la il aurait le temps de mettre au point un excellent moins de surveiller ses enfants pendant cette dernière tache.

Doucement Logan avait commencer à mieux parler comme ses frères même s'il avait encore un retard par rapport à eux. Mais bon au moins il commençait à progresser ce qui était bon signe et soulagement pour les parents, Logan jouait plus avec ses frères riant et s'amusant. Tout en ayant encore un grande parti du temps où il préférait jouer seul avec ses peluche ou de dessiner.

Malgré cela Logan semblait souffrir par l'absence de son papa car sa maman il la voyait beaucoup plus souvent et plus longtemps. Lise avaient même remarquer que Logan restait éveillé très tard dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir son père avant de faire dodo, en plus il se réveillait de bonheur pour le voir. Elle en avait parler à Rogue mais ce dernier avec le tournoi il avait moins de temps car il devait effectuer plus de tour de garde malgré qu'il en avait moins que les autres professeurs.

Comme toujours Logan jouait seul dans son coin espérant que son papa arrive bientôt avant l'heure du dodo.

-aller Logan au lit mon grand fit Lise

-mais papa pas la dit Logan

-je sais mais il est très occuper avec le tournoi, tu le verra sûrement demain déclara Lise

Logan se mit à pleurer comme à chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son papa mais il se laissa prendre par Lise. Le coucha sans difficulté malgré sa crise de larmes, puis elle lu une histoire et leur souhaitait bonne nuit, 2 heure plus tard Rogue rentra dans l'appartement.

-ça ne peux plus durer déclara Lise

-il a encore fait une crise demanda Rogue

-oui mais il n'a pas rechigner pour aller se coucher, même les deux heures commence à trouver ça long répondit Lise

-je sais j'ai demander à être retirer des tours de gardes jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je suis épuiser surtout avec les enfants qui en demande beaucoup avoua Rogue

-les enfants en seront ravie de te voir au souper et de passer plus de temps avec eux avant leur dodo dit Lise

-toi aussi tu auras droit à plus de temps lui murmura Rogue

-papa fit une petite voix

-je vais y aller se proposa Rogue

Il se leva et alla prendre Logan dans ses bras pour le serre contre lui,

-aller il est tard, demain on pourra jouer dit Rogue

-non toi oujour availler renifla Logan

-c'est fini, dès demain je prendrai mes repas avec vous et je serai la le soir à moins d'une retenu avec un élève expliqua Rogue

-super déclara Logan en baillant

Rogue le borda dans son lit et resta jusqu'à que Logan se soit endormi paisiblement puis parti rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre. La nuit fut calme et paisible pour tout les habitant du château et même pour les fantôme qui restèrent tranquille, au petit matin Logan constata que son papa était encore une fois parti très tôt.

-papa menti pleura Logan

-il a voulu s'occuper des corrections de devoirs le matin pour avoir plus de temps avec vous le soir. Mais il a promis d'être la pour le déjeuner annonça Lise

-our..pour vraie s'exclama Logan

-oui mon grand pour vraie, aller retourner dormir un peu affirma Lise

Logan retourna dans son lit et se rendormi rapidement pour être réveillé par son papa 1heure plus tard pour aller prendre le déjeuner dans la grande salle. Le déjeuner fut passer dans la joie et les rire des enfants enfin soulager de passer plus de temps avec leur papa, Lise souriait à leur voir aussi rayonnant de bonheur. Logan tenta de faire comme son papa et prit la tasse de café de se dernier et bu une petite gorgé.

-beurk s'exclama Logan

-combien de fois il va falloir le répété la café c'est pour les adultes toi tu as du jus dit Rogue

-oulait comme toi fit Logan

-moi aussi quand j'avais 4 ans je buvais du jus pour déjeuner et maintenant je suis grand alors je prends du café. Mais pour le moment c'est soit du jus soit du lait et pas autre chose jeune homme expliqua Rogue

-oui papa, plus afé promit Logan

Rogue soupira sachant très bien qu'il finirait pas recommencer malgré qu'il promettait de ne plus le faire. Le repas fini il raccompagna les enfants et sa femme à l'appartement et leur promit de venir manger avec eux pour le repas du midi , ce qui enchanta les enfants au plus haut point. Lise se senti soulager car les midi était plus mouvement que le déjeuner ou le repas du soir.

Car le matin les jeunes sont encore endormi et le soir ils sont un peu plus fatiguer alors que le midi il déborde d'énergie à dépenser. Logan semblait plus heureux depuis qu'il passait plus de temps avec son papa malgré que par moment ça ne semblait pas suffisant pour l'enfant. Lise en avait parler à Rogue et ce dernier en déduit que Logan semblait pour le moment éprouver de l'insécurité.

Rogue avait demander conseil à un médicomage et ce dernier lui avait assurer que c'était normal pour le moment. Surtout que si les enfants se retrouvaient souvent sa la présence d'un parent et en plus ils étaient dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne connaîtrait pas avant leur entrer au collège. Quand à son retard de langage le médicomage semblait satisfait qu'il est des progrès et de continuer à l'encourager à parler davantage pour le développer plus.

Rapidement la troisième tache se déroula sans problème surtout que juste avant on avait découvert que la coupe avait été ensorcelé. Rogue était rester à l'appartement avec les enfants alors que Lise devait supervisé la sécurité pendant l'épreuve, à son retour Lise les avaient retrouver tout les quatre endormi sur le plancher du salon. Logan blotti contre son papa et les deux autres blotti l'un contre l'autre, silencieusement elle prit une photo.

Les derniers jours fut un peu plus charger pour Rogue car il devait surveiller certains examen des 5ième et 7ième année. En plus de donner son dernier cours et faire passer l'examen de fin d'année aux autres années, Logan avait comprit que son papa ne serait presque pas la pendant la dernière semaine mais qu'après il rentrait à la maison pour les vacances. Une fois de retour à leur maison Logan semblait soulager d'avoir quitter le château pour ce qui lui semblait être pour toujours.

À peine arriver que Rogue et sa femme commençait à planifier pleins d'activité à faire avec les enfants. Tout en calculant du temps pour corriger ses copies d'examen et pour Lise le temps de pouvoir remplir la paperasse pour son travail au ministère de la magie, sans oublier de se réserver du temps juste pour eux.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: 24heures après avoir récupéré mon ordi, je récupère internet. _

_donc voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_P.S. seule la fic parent adoptif ou bioloque qui n'aura pas de nouveau chapitre car il n'est pas encore fini. Mais il ne devrait pas trop tarder à être publier_

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Plusieurs années passèrent et les triplai avaient maintenant 8 ans, allant à l'école pour jeune sorcier. Un petit collège priver connu uniquement de sorcier vivant à proximité ou de ceux qui voulaient que leur enfants ne soit pas en contact avec des moldu pendant leur jeunes études surtout qu'à leur onze ans des enfants moldu seraient présents. Comment toujours Rogue rentrait tout les soirs pour prendre le repas du soir en famille ainsi que ses fins de semaines.

Mais il avait ensorceler sa porte pour qu'il soit prévenu à chaque fois qu'on y connaît, de plus il avait un porteloin spéciale. Qui lui permettait de pouvoir aller de son hall d'entrer à son appartement quand il le désirait ou que c'était nécessaire, mais malheureusement il avait été convoquer d'urgence ce matin et avait du partir de bonheur. Vers 6h30 Logan pénétra dans la cuisine certain d'y voir son papa, car il avait été décider qu'il passerait la journée à Poudlard.

Car c'était la journée vert à l'école et que tout le monde devait mettre des vêtements vert et qu'il ne supportait toujours pas le vert il avait décider qu'il n'irait pas à l'école cette journée. Malgré ça il arrivait tout de même à accepter ceux qui portaient des vêtements vert en générale mais la tout le monde en vert était trop pour lui et comme il était l'un des meilleur de sa classe il avait pu manquer ça journée.

Malheureusement son papa était déjà parti sans lui et il ne semblait pas avoir laisser de note si oui ou non il allait toujours à Poudlard. À 7h Lise entra dans la cuisine suivit quelques minutes plus tard par ses deux autres frères,

-Logan va te préparer pour l'école fit Lise

-mais maman je devait aller à Poudlard aujourd'hui dit Logan

-ton père est parti alors je doute que tu y ailles alors va te préparer sinon vous aller être en retard déclara Lise

Logan tenta de protester mais rien n'y faisait, il fut obliger de s'y rendre avec ses frères, déçu que son papa n'est pas tenu sa promesse. À l'école les jeunes s'amusait à le ridiculiser car il ne portait pas de vert, même ses frères étaient entrain de rire de lui, tout la journée fut un enfer. De retour à la maison Logan alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se plongea dans ses devoirs et ses études comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était préoccuper.

Ce qui expliquait le pourquoi de ses excellents notes comparer à ses frères qui variaient entre le Acceptable et le Effort Exceptionnel. Au retour de leur père Logan refusa de descendre pour le saluer, refusa qu'il entrant dans sa chambre, au repas du soir il descendit à la cuisine se fit son assiette et remonta. Il bouda sa famille le reste de la soirée, quand il se coucha il ignora son père qui lui demanda de venir car il voulait lui parler.

Le matin suivit Logan dormait toujours, Lise du aller à sa chambre pour le réveiller ce qui n'était jamais arriver avant à moins qu'il soit malade et ce qui était vraiment rare.

-aller mon grand c'est l'heure fit doucement Lise

Mais Logan resta coucher les yeux fermer, ne voulant pas se lever et aller à l'école, il ne voulait plus y aller. Au bout de 10 minutes Logan se redressa dans son lit,

-enfin aller dépêche toi sinon ton repas tu devra le prendre à l'école ajouta Lise

-non, je reste à la maison décida Logan

-certainement pas, tu as cours comme tes frères déclara Lise

-jamais plus, je déteste l'école et je refuse d'y retourner lança froidement Logan

Et il se recoucha, refusant de se relever malgré toute les tentative de sa mère pour qu'il se lève. Damien et Derek partirent juste tout les deux pour l'école alors que Lise tentait encore de faire sortir Logan de son lit, sans grand succès et en plus elle allait finir par être en retard si ça continuait. Finalement il fit venir une voisine qui accepta de garder l'enfant jusqu'au retour de Rogue vers 17h.

Saluant la voisine quand il descendit prendre son déjeuner puis remonta à sa chambre et se plongeant dans ses livres. À l'heure du midi Logan alla se chercher quelque chose à manger et remonta à sa chambre, quand Rogue rentra il paya la voisine et monta voir son fils. Trouvant étrange qu'il dise détester l'école alors qu'au contraire il adorait apprendre de nouvelle chose.

-Logan je peux discuter avec toi fit Rogue

Contre tout attente Logan ignora littéralement son père faisant comme s'il n'était pas assit à côté de lui.

-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas demanda Rogue

-tu avais promis répondit Logan toujours fixant son livre

-promis quoi insista Rogue

-de me laisser venir avec toi Jeudi à Poudlard, mais tu as préféré changer d'avis à la dernière minutes et j'ai été obliger d'aller à l'école s'exclama Logan

-c'était le jour de la journée vert mais ça tu l'as vite oublier, fallait pas dire oui si j'était pour être une gêne à ton travaille ajouta Logan

Rogue réalisa ce qu'il avait oublier de faire,

-Logan je suis…….tenta Rogue

-ça sert à rien, maman ma envoyer à l'école pareil elle aussi semblait avoir oublier cracha Logan

Son père blêmit, se rendant conte que son fils avait passer l'une de ses pires journées à l'école. Et que ni lui ni sa femme n'y avait repenser surtout qu'il avait eu un appelle urgent pour un problème à réglé à l'école,

-si au moins les deux idiots……commença Logan

-respect jeune homme ses sont tes frères dit Rogue

-eux ils ne devaient pas le savoir, car ils n'ont pas hésiter à rire de moi comme les autres et ce malgré qu'ils savaient que le vert me répugne lança froidement Logan

Et il alla se coucher dans son lit tournant le dos à son père, refusant de lui parler d'avantage. Voyant que sa ne servirait à rien de poursuivre une discussion il à la retrouver sa femme, le moral à zéro après tout ces révélations qu'il venait d'entendre venant de son plus jeune fils.

-chéri mais tout va bien demanda Lise

-on a oublier la journée vert répondit simplement Rogue

Se laissant tomber sur leur lit,

-la journée……..commença Lise

Avant de comprendre, comprendre pourquoi leur enfant semblait leur en vouloir, pourquoi il ne voulait plus retourner à l'école. Réalisant qu'ils venait de perdre une parti de la confiance que l'enfant leur avait accorder au fils des années, confiance qui était facilement mit en branle quand ils leur arrivaient de ne pas tenir leur promesse.

-on parlera aux deux autres demain matin, il doivent comprendre la porter de leur geste et de leur parole. Surtout que ça risque de nuire à notre petite sorti familiale de samedi après-midi au cinéma-sorcier et le restaurant par la suite annonça Rogue

C'est sur une note triste que Rogue et sa femme s'endormir cette nuit la, sachant que les jours à venir allaient être rude. Le matin arriva rapidement pour les occupant de cette petite maison,

-les garçons j'ai discuter avec votre frère et j'ai su que vous n'aviez pas hésiter à rire de lui comme les autres au lieu de le défendre entama Lise

-surtout que vous savez que le vert trop présent l'incommode déclara Rogue

Damien et Derek baissèrent la tête tout a coup conscience de ce qu'ils avaient dit et fait à leur petit frère. Logan descendit quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre son assiette et remonta ne voulant pas supporter la présence de ceux qui ce trouvaient dans la cuisine, très fâché et déçu. Leur sorti fut annuler au plus grand malheur des deux plus vieux sans oublier qu'ils avaient écoper d'une lettre d'excuse à faire et à remettre à leur petit frère avait le repas du soir.

Le soir venu Logan ramassa les lettres qui étaient sur le plancher, les posant sur son bureau. Puis allant manger son repas du soir mais il restait toujours aussi distant avec le reste de sa famille, malgré que son père avait fini par lui expliquer qu'il avait eu un problème à réglé à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de faire les premiers pas vers son père pour aller chercher le réconfort qu'il lui manquait depuis jeudi.

Logan s'endormi encore en pleurant comme il le faisait depuis jeudi, pleurant son grand manque de réconfort. 2 heures venait de pointer son nez et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, silencieusement il se leva et descendit au salon pour prendre place devant la cheminer ou le feux était entrain de mourir. Quelques instants plus tard il remarqua la présence de son père assit sur le fauteuil du salon familiale.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : 

Silencieusement Logan se leva et alla se blottir dans les bras de son père pour chercher un réconfort qui lui avait fait défaut ces derniers jours. Puis il senti deux bras l'entourer fermement, l'empêchant de bouger d'un pouce,

-papa je suis désolé murmura Logan

-chuttttt, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai complètement oublier ma promesse avec l'urgence à l'école. J'aurais du être plus attentif avoua Rogue

-je n'aime pas être fâcher contre toi, j'ai peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi dit Logan

-peu importe que tu soit triste , heureux, en colère ça ne change rien tu es mon fils tout comme Damien et Derek et rien ne changera ça. Et ce peut importe la situation expliqua Rogue

Logan se blotti d'avantage contre son père et s'y endormi en tout sécurité, confiant qu'il dormirait bien pour le reste de la nuit. Ne voulant pas réveiller son fils Rogue convia une couverture pour les abrier tout les deux pour être au chaud et il fini par s'endormir soulager que son fils lui est pardonner. Même s'il s'avait que ça ne durait pas longtemps il ne pouvait qu'être soulager que ça n'est pas durer très longtemps.

Au petit matin Rogue réveilla son fils et allèrent prendre leur repas dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps le reste de la famille s'y trouvait déjà.

-tu as bien dormi Logan demanda Lise

-oui répondit ce dernier

-hey petit frère ça te tente de venir avec nous au lac cette après-midi question Damien

-non j'ai autre chose à faire dit Logan

-comme quoi, des devoirs, des études fit ironiquement Derek

-non c'est encore mieux déclara Logan

Qui décida d'ignorer ses frères encore trop fâché contre eux, malgré qu'il en voulait encore à sa mère. Il lui répondit tout de même mais sans poussez d'avantage la discussion avec elle, une fois son repas terminer Logan s'excusa et monta à sa chambre et en profita pour s'habiller proprement. Car son père lui avait promis de l'emmener à l'animalerie pour qu'il puisse avoir à son tour un animal de compagnie.

Flash Back 

Toute la petite famille se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse avec l'intention d'aller à l'animalerie. Derek et Damien étaient fois de joie à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin avoir leur propre animal de compagnie, ce qui prouverait qu'ils étaient devenu plus responsable de ce qui leur appartenait malgré qu'il n'avait qu'encore que 6 ans.

-alors prenez votre temps, regarder bien partout avant de choisir votre animal car une fois choisi, vous allez devoir le garder et vous en occupez seul annonça Rogue

-oui papa dirent les plus vieux

Seul Logan ne semblait pas aussi enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie à lui tout seul. Dans le magasin il resta au contour à attendre que ses frères aient choisi leur animal,

-Logan tu ne te promène pas fit Lise

-j'ai pas besoin de animal, Derek le fait juste pour épater les autres à l'école et Damien c'est pour vous impressionner déclara Logan

Lise le laissa au comptoir et alla voir comment se déroulait la recherche des deux autres pour leur animal.

Fin Flash Back 

Puis le temps c'était écouler et Logan avait fini par changer d'avis, il voulait lui aussi un animal de compagnie.

**Flash Back**

-papa fit Logan

-oui mon grand dit Rogue

-j'aimerais moi aussi avoir un animmal avoua Logan

-pourquoi pas, après tout tes frères ont déjà leur animal depuis au moins 2 ans accepta Rogue

Et Rogue lui promis qu'il irait tout les deux à l'animalerie dans deux semaines pour que Logan puisse avoir son animal. Logan serait son père dans ses bras et le remercia, Rogue lui était content que son fils soit venu le voir pour lui demander pour avoir un animal car en général Logan n'osait pas vraiment demander quoi se soit surtout si ça coûtait de l'argent à ses parents.

**Fin Flash Back**

Redescendu au salon Logan attendit son père qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard prêt pour aller au chemin de traverse. Arriver sur le chemin de traverse Logan suivit son père jusqu'au magasin et y entra le premier,

-tu as une idée demanda son père

-non mais je ne veux pas de chat, Derek à a déjà un ainsi que Damien répondit Logan

-bien une partie en moins à visité s'exclama Rogue

-tu peux aussi enlevé la partie de crapaux et serpents même si j'ai un certain don pour ces derniers fit Logan

Rogue soupira, au moins il n'aurait pas à attendre que son fils fasse le tour du magasin comme ses frères l'avait fait pendant plus de 45 minutes. S'il résumait il ne restait plus que la section avec les oiseaux et les créatures diverses à arpenter, observant son fils il remarqua que ce dernier ne semblait pas attirer par les hiboux, chouettes ou tous autres oiseaux disponible dans le magasin.

Puis ils allèrent dans la sections des animaux divers ou on pouvait y retrouver toute sortes d'espèces. C'est ce qui faisait de ce magasin l'un des plus visité dans le monde, car dans les autres pays c'était plutôt de animalerie spécialiser dans une espère en particulier, ce qui parfois embêtait les sorciers. Mais bon chaque pays fait ce qu'il veut et de la façon qu'il pré-faire le faire, c'est ce qui différentiait l'Angleterre des autres pays.

-tu sais on peut très bien revenir un autre jour si tu ne trouve rien dit Rogue

-je mets trop de temps s'inquiéta Logan

-non, c'est juste que tu ne semble pas avoir de préférence pour un animal en particulier. Alors j'ai penser qu'il n'y en avait aucun qui t'intéressait expliqua Rogue

-j'ai pas vraiment d'idée, je peux refaire encore un tour demanda Logan

-bien sur, nous avons tout l'avant-midi de disponible juste tout les deux, à chercher l'animal parfait pour toi mon grand répondit Rogue

-alors je refait un tour mais je pense pas retourner aux oiseaux, on a un hibou à la maison et puis la cheminer est très efficace aussi déclara Logan

Rogue en profita pour aller prendre du miam pour hibou pendant que Logan faisait un second tour. Comme la première fois il passa plusieurs minutes devant la cage d'un bébé loup qui selon la pancarte n'avait pas plus que deux mois, discrètement et lentement il ouvrit la cage et flatta le petit animal. Rapidement le petit louveteau réclama plus de caresse ce qui fit sourire Logan et Rogue qui se tenait silencieusement plus loin de son fils.

-il est vraiment magnifique commenta Rogue

Logan recula incertain de s'il avait le droit de flatté l'animal,

-tu sais que si tu veux tu peux l'avoir fit Rogue

-pour vrai, je peux vraiment avoir un loup demanda Logan

-ce n'est pas très commun comme animal de compagnie mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors je suis d'accord répondit Rogue

-pour vrai murmura Logan qui ne croyait pas en ça chance

Rogue se mit à son niveau,

-oui mon grand, tu es l'enfant le plus mature que je connaisse et je sais que tu seras très bien t'en occupé dit Rogue

Aussitôt Logan serra son père dans ses bras, puis il prit le louveteau avec lui et le blotti dans ses bras. Son père s'informa pour comment et quoi donner au petit loup et il quittèrent l'animalerie après avoir payer leur achats, Rogue semblait satisfait de cette sorti car son fils semblait vraiment très heureux. Pour rentre à leur maison il préféra prendre le louveteau pour plus de sécurité et lui remit à l'arriver.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : **_

Heureux de sa trouvaille Logan s'empressa d'aller le montrer à sa mère, alors que Rogue était descendu vérifier une potion pour s'assurer que tout était parfait.

-maman regard lança Logan en montrant son louveteau

-un loup, je ne suis pas sur c'est sauvage et besoin de liberté fit Lise

-mais il est tout bébé, je lui montrerai à être gentil avec tout le monde dit Logan

-c'est trop dangereux, comme ton père à pu dire oui s'exclama Lise

-papa est d'accord, je prendrais soin de lui tenta Logan

-navré mais une fois adulte il serra un danger pour tout le monde alors tu vas t'en débarrasser tout de suite fit durement Lise

-j'te déteste cria Logan

Et il parti en courant de la cuisine pour se sauver dehors vers le petit bois qui bordais la cours arrière de la maison. Lise averti aussitôt son mari de ce qui venait de se passer et ce dernier appela Albus pour avoir de l'aide pour retrouver son fils, car il ne voulait pas mêlé les autorité moldu à cette histoire. Lise resta dans la maison à veiller sur les deux plus vieux car Logan n'aurait jamais accepter de la suivre.

Logan se montra très ruser et réussit à se cacher pendant plus d'une semaine dans la forêt seul avec son louveteau. Ce fut finalement Rogue qui le retrouva tremper et sale de la tête au pied, tremblant de froid car il avait mouiller pendant la nuit et de faim car il n'avait rien avec lui. De retour à la maison Rogue le conduit aussitôt à la salle de bain pour qu'il se lave et se réchauffer un peu.

L'enfant garda avec lui son loup de peur que Lise en profite pour lui enlevé son animal de compagnie. Rendu dans sa chambre Rogue semblait l'attendre,

-pourquoi tu es parti demanda Rogue

-maman ne ta pas dit répondit Logan

-oui elle ma dit que tu avais fuit la maison sans raison annonça Rogue

-sans raison, elle ne voulait pas d'un loup dans la maison. Alors je suis parti car je voulait garder mon loup déclara Logan

-Logan ce n'est pas commença Rogue

-je ne mens pas, je dit la vérité elle n'était pas d'accord avec le fait que j'ai prit un loup coupa Logan

Rogue se leva pour aller discuter avec Lise pour avoir en détail sa version des faits car Logan ne semblait pas mentir. Au bout de 15 minutes tout les enfants pure entendre une dispute entre leur parents chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre, car les parents insonorisait toujours la pièce.

-comment as-tu pu un loup lança Lise

-Logan sera très bien s'en occuper, il n'y a pas de risque tenta Rogue

-dans ce cas je pars avec Damien et Derek déclara Lise

-comme tu veux, j'ai tout fait pour leur donner une famille mais si sa te plait de retourner au près de leur père alcoolique c'est ton problème pas le mien dit Rogue

-je pars chez mon frère et à mon retour je ne veux plus voir la moindre trace de toi et ton fils annonça Lise

-parfait dans trois jours on sera parti annonça Rogue

Rogue sorti de la chambre pour laisser Lise faire ses bagage et aller avertir les jumeaux qu'il partaient quelques jours avec leur mère. Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient parti, verrouillant les portes de la maison Rogue monta voir Logan avec un petit quelque chose à manger pour ce dernier. Dans la chambre il le trouva endormi avec le petit louveteau bien caler dans ses bras, souriant à cette image il alla se coucher à côté de son fils pour veiller sur lui.

Le matin suivant Logan se réveilla brusquement cherchant à savoir ce qui c'était passer la veille quand ses parents c'était disputer à cause de son loup. Aussitôt il fut attirer par en arrière pour se retrouver contre le torse de son père,

-dès demain nous iront vivre à Poudlard tout les deux annonça Rogue

-mais maman et ……commença Logan

-c'est fini entre Lise et moi, ça fait un moment et la dispute d'hier nous a fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. De plus Damien et Derek n'ont jamais été mes fils biologique ils ont juste prit une potion pour changer d'apparence car leur père était dangereux expliqua Rogue

-et mon loup, il sera accepter à Poudlard demanda Logan

-tu as plus qu'un animal de compagnie, tu as un familier donc oui tu pourras garder ton loup, il lui faudra aussi un nom et un collier spéciale qui ne le dérangera pas répondit Rogue

Logan profita de ce moment passer seul avec son père pour réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passer depuis la veille. Après un moment Rogue alla se laver et fit monter un repas pour deux à la chambre de son fils, pour qu'il se repose encore un peu avant de commencer à faire leur bagage pour aller vivre à Poudlard. Le laissant se reposer pendant la matinée et tout emballer dans l'après-midi car le lendemain il devait reprendre son travail.

Alors qu'il attendait le repas Logan s'amusait avec son loup,

-Logan tu vas manger et ensuite commencer tes vêtements en premier, ensuit tes jouets et tes livres en dernier comme ça tu devrait facilement t'y retrouver lui conseilla Rogue

-d'accord papa mais pour l'école demanda Logan

-je t'ai changer d'école, elle sera à 20 minutes de marche de Poudlard répondit Rogue

Rogue s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras pour le serai contre lui,

-tout se passera bien, ça demandera un temps d'adaptation au début mais rapidement on aura une nouvelle routine lui murmura Rogue

-tu sera toujours la pour moi questionna Logan

-oui mon grand, il n'y aura que nous deux affirma Rogue

Ce dernier garda son fils contre lui pendant un moment observant le petit loup qui tournait en rond sur le lit en tentant d'attraper sa queue. Et il laissa son fils manger car il avait encore beaucoup à faire surtout au niveau des potions et ingrédients qu'il devait ranger soigneusement pour supporter le voyage. Il lui restait encore ses effets personnels dans sa chambre et sa bibliothèque personne isolé dans les sous-sol.

À l'heure du repas du soir Rogue le prit en compagnie de son fils dans la cuisine familiale. Logan avait déjà emballer ses livres et ses jouets dans des cartons qu'il avait bien identifié, puis avait prévue de commencer ses vêtements après le repas du soir et de finir le matin suivant. Rogue lui il lui restait la moitié de la bibliothèque et tout ce qui lui appartenait dans la chambre des maître.

Tranquillement la soirée s'écoula pour laisser place à la nuit plus fraîche de se mois d'octobre. Rogue avait envoyer une lettre à Dumbledor pour l'avertir de la venu de son fils à l'école et que ce dernier allait désormais vivre avec lui car il venait de se séparer d'avec sa femme. En plus son fils emmenait avec lui son familier qui se trouvait à être un bébé loup noir avec une petite tache blanche sur le museau.

Au petit matin Logan se fit réveillé par son père pour qu'il s'habille et termine sa valise avant de descendre manger. Rogue avait encore une journée de libre pour se permettre de s'installer mieux ainsi que son fils pour que le lendemain il puisse reprendre son travail qui avait été repris temporairement par deux collègue. Et devait également aller reconduire son fils à sa nouvelle école et aller le chercher à la fin des classes pour les premiers jours.

Dès leur arriver à Poudlard Rogue alla modifier la chambre qui pouvait accueillir les trois enfants pour en faire une chambre pour un seul enfant. Fusionnant les lit pour en faire un lit double, faire une armoire plus grande, mettre une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau où il pourrait y faire ses devoirs et ses études. Changer la couleur de mur pour qu'elle soit identique dans toute la pièce puis il alla dans sa salle de potion pour commencer à tout placer.

Ils prirent leur repas dans l'appartement pendant le reste de la journée pour pouvoir discuter un peu de l'horaire à respecter les jours d'école. Pour la fin de semaine Rogue préférait ne pas trop planifier en dehors des heures qu'il réserve à la corrections des devoirs et travaux. Surtout que certain matin il commençait à 8h alors que d'Autre à 9h ou même 10h mais bon il fallait juste s'adapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **

Au matin de sa première journée d'école Logan ne se montra pas coopératif avec son père dès son réveille.

-Logan tu vas être en retard dit pour la énième fois Rogue

-je préfère rester avec toi, tu pourrait m'enseigner toi fit Logan

-je n'ai pas le temps de t'enseigner tout en donnant mes cours même si je le voudrait bien répéta Rogue

10 minutes plus tard ils étaient en route pour la nouvelle école de Logan, bien assit dans le carrosse tirer par un srombal. Rogue pu constater que son fils ne semblait pas heureux de retourner à l'école malgré qu'il adorait apprendre de nouvelle chose,

-tout se passera bien tu verras et c'est l'école la plus proche dit Rogue

-je veux rentrer à la maison mon loup il va être tout seul supplia Logan

-tu vas à l'école comme tout les enfants de ton âge fin de discussion déclara Rogue

15 minutes furent passer avant d'arriver à la nouvelle école de son fils qui ne semblait toujours pas réjouit. Une fois présenter à la directrice de l'école Rogue reparti car il avait cours, Logan fut présenter à son professeur et à ses nouveaux camarades de classes qu'il auraient pour le reste de l'année. Tranquillement assit à côté d'une fenêtre Logan écoutait attentivement le cours sans déranger le professeur.

À la récré du matin Logan préféra rester seul dans son coin car il ne connaissait personne encore dans cette école.

-hey le nouveau lança un jeune

Logan regarda dans la direction d'ou arrivait 4 jeunes qui semblait plus vieux que lui,

-c'est interdit de rester la c'est notre coin l'avertir un autre

-je savais pas, j'éviterais d'y revenir fit Logan qui amorça un mouvement pour partir

-pas si vite tu es sur notre territoire alors soit tu nous donne ton repas soit tu va avoir mal l'averti un troisième

-alors ton repas ou la douleur dit le premier

-mais, j'aurais plus rien après fit Logan

-comme tu veux, tenez le bien ordonna le second

Quelques minutes plus tard Logan était coucher sur le sol à se tenir le ventre car il avait très mal. Quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer le retour en classe Logan se leva avec difficulté mais ne dit rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer préférant garder le silence pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver la situation. Au repas il ne mangea rien car les brutes du matin l'avait coincé à la fin du cours et lui avait piquer son repas.

En rentrant à Poudlard Logan garda le silence sur ce qui c'était passer durant la journée refusant de le dire à son père. Doucement les jours s'écoulèrent pour laisser place aux semaines et bientôt un mois c'était écouler depuis son arriver dans sa nouvelle école, c'était la mi-novembre à présent. Logan se faisait tout les jours voler son repas par les 4 même bruts depuis qu'il avait oser sans le savoir aller dans leur coin priver de la cours de récré.

Les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiété du fait que Logan ne semblait pas avoir de repas le midi. Malgré que le fait qu'il vivait à Poudlard donc il ne devait pas manquer de nourrir, alors un soir il envoyèrent un hibou à Rogue pour le convoquer le lendemain matin au bureau de la directrice. Le matin de la rencontre Rogue laissa Logan dans la cours et alla rejoindre la directrice à son bureau.

-alors on se plein à son papa fit l'un des garçon

-non, c'est la directrice qui la convoquer, je jure je n'ai rien dit tenta Logan

-pas sur, il peut mentir fit un second garçon

-je le jure, sinon ça ferait longtemps que vous auriez des ennuis s'exclama Logan

Comme tout les jours Logan se fit voler son repas du midi et la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours. En chemin pour la classe il tomba sur son père et la directrice de l'école,

-Logan tu veux bien montrer ton sec à lunch à ta directrice demanda Rogue

-……….mais il fit signe que non

-Logan ou est ton lunch questionna la directrice

-je l'ai plus murmura ce dernier

-mais tu avais un repas en arrivant ici fit Rogue

-oui mais, ils me l'ont prit avoua Logan

-tu sais leur noms demanda la directrice

-non, ils sont plus vieux que moi et ils sont 4 répondit Logan

-je sais qui ils sont, ils causent beaucoup de problème pendant les récrés et le midi et jouant au petit bosse de la cours s'exclama la directrice

-tu peux aller en classe dit la directrice

Logan s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre sa salle de classe car la clochait avait sonner depuis un moment.

-je vous laisse quelques mornille pour son repas de ce midi fit Rogue

Et il donna 30 pièces à la directrice, il discuta encore un moment et il reparti à Poudlard pour assurer ses cours. Logan pu voir par la fenêtre que les trois voyous repartaient avec tout leur effets scolaire accompagner de leur parents, soupirant il se concentra sur le cours que donnait son professeur. Depuis la première qu'il avait mit les pied dans cette école Logan pu manger un repas tranquillement.

Tranquillement les jours s'écoulèrent lentement jusqu'au vacance de noël ce qui rendait les enfants intenable en classe. Surtout le dernier jour de classe où il finissait plus tôt que d'habitude ce qui excitait vraiment les élèves de cette petit école, une chance pour les professeur que cette dernière journée était réserver à des activité et non à des cours. Quand la cloche sonna tout les élèves se dépêchèrent pour de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre les parents venu les chercher plus tôt.

Logan sorti le dernier mais n'aperçu pas son père ou encore le carrosse qui avait pour habitude de venir le chercher. Alors il se mit en marche ne voulant pas alerter ses professeurs que personne n'était venu pour lui, malgré le froid torride Logan commença à se diriger vers Poudlard à pied. Une petite tempête se leva alors qu'il lui restait encore le ¾ du chemin à effectuer pour rentrer chez lui.

Un chemin qui prenait plus de 25 minutes en temps normal en prit plus de 50 sous cette tempête de neige. Logan arriva complètement gelé chez lui, retirant ses vêtements mouiller pour enfiler des vêtements plus chauds et se glisser sous les couvertures pour chercher de la chaleur. Quelques heures plus tard Logan transpirait fortement, il avait chaud, il avait froid, il tremblait comme un glaçon.

Quand Rogue rentra dans l'appartement soulager d'avoir deux semaines de libre où il pourrait passer plus de temps avec son fils. Puis il remarqua les vêtements trempe de son fils au milieu de l'entrer aussitôt il alla à la chambre de ce dernier pour savoir pourquoi tout était aussi mouiller. Rogue le trouve tremper de sueur tremblotant avec son front extrêmement brûlant de fièvre.

Aussitôt il contacta l'infirmière pour qu'elle vienne examiner son fils le plus rapidement s'il ne voulait que ça l'empire. PomPom arriva rapidement à l'appartement du professeur de potion, aussitôt elle l'examina pour déterminer la gravité de la situation,

-bien il a eu la brillante idée de se mettre au chaud, mais il a plu de 42 de fièvre ce qui est énorme. Il devra prendre cette potion trois fois par jour avant chaque repas pendant une semaine, je viendrai l'examiner dans quelques jours pour voir l'évolution informa PomPom

-très bien, je veillerai à ce qu'il la prenne assura Rogue

-un conseil, d'ici 2-3 jours il sera assez remit pour refuser de la prendre car c'est assez épouvantable comme goût la prévient PomPom

Puis PomPom quitta l'appartement du maître des potion de l'école de Poudlard, Rogue commanda le souper pour deux. Réveillant son fils qui dormais, pour lui donner la potion avant de lui faire avaler un peut de soupe, tranquillement Logan se r'endormi sous le regard bien veillant de son père.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **

Trois jours c'étaient écouler depuis la fin des classes pour le congé des fêtes de noël et du nouvelle an. C'était bientôt leur du repas du midi et Rogue venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils pour lui donner la potion,

-je vais bien papa tenta Logan

-pourquoi faut-il que tu résiste toujours sachant que tu la prendra tout de même s'exclama Rogue qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit

-non fit Logan

10 minutes cela prit 10 minutes à Rogue avant de perdre patience et de prendre son fils à plat ventre sur ses genoux. Le bas de pyjama au cheville,

-non papa pas la fesser supplia Logan

-je t'ai averti maintenant je puni déclara Rogue

Et le premier coup tomba sur les fesses de Logan ce dernier bougeait pour tenter d'échapper à la punition. Mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut trois claque très puissante sur ses fesses créant une terrible douleur, pour Logan la punition sembla durer des heures et des heures. Rogue le remit debout et lui remonta la bas de pantalon avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer.

Il en profita pour lui faire boire la potion,

-tu vois 10 minutes de crise et une punition alors qu'en 10 seconde tout aurait été fini dit Rogue

-j'aime pas quand tu me punis comme ça sanglota Logan

-mais c'est très efficace et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de méthode juste pour te faire plaisir déclara Rogue

-mais ça fait mal se plaignit Logan

-c'est le but de cette punition ajouta Rogue

20 minutes plus tard Logan c'était complètement calmer à présent et entamait son repas du midi en compagnie de son père. Dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement car Logan avait tout juste le droit de quitter son lit pour ce déplacer, comme pour le reste de la semaine Logan se récolta une fessé à chaque fois qu'il devait prendre sa potion. Car il refusait de la prendre et que ça finissait toujours par une crise jusqu'à que Rogue se fâche et le punisse.

À noël il eu plusieurs cadeaux venant de son père ainsi que de certain professeurs de Poudlard qu'il appréciait. La seconde semaine de congé fut plus joyeux car Logan pu enfin faire des activités avec son père, que se soit à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du château. La semaine passa rapidement et bientôt ce fut le retour en classe pour tout le monde malgré que Logan aurait aimer que ça dure plus longtemps.

Doucement la routine continua entre l'école et le temps qu'il passait avec son père et ses études. Comme à chaque bulletin Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de féliciter son fils pour c'est excellente note qu'il obtenait à chaque fois, pour le récompenser Rogue lui apprenait de temps en temps à faire de des potions très simple. Ce qui semblait réjouir Logan au plus haut point d'avoir un telle privilège seul avec son père.

Les mois continuaient à s'écouler et Logan semblait vraiment s'adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie. Bien sur il avait toujours un moment où il faisait une bêtise et se faisait punir mais sinon Logan était vraiment un enfant avec un tempérament très calme comparer aux autres de son âge.

Rogue pouvait se sentir fier en regardant son fils s'occuper aussi bien de son familier avec autant d'attention et d'amour. Jamais il n'avait eu à lui donner à manger ou à aller lui faire prendre une marche dehors, Logan était complètement responsable de se qui lui appartenait depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Un jour Logan avait oser emmener son loup avec lui à son école ce qui avait effrayer tout le monde.

Malgré sa suspension externe de cinq jours de l'école, Logan avait eu droit à deux fessées par jour de suspension.

**_Flash Back_**

Logan se tenait devant son père au bureau de se dernier,

-emmener ton loup à l'école mais à quoi tu as penser demanda furieusement Rogue

-je sais pas, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer tout seul répondit Logan

-tu sais que je vais devoir tu punir également déclara Rogue

-mais je suis déjà suspendu 5 jours c'est suffisant dit Logan

-c'est ce que l'école te donne comme punition et en temps que père je dois également te punir ajouta Rogue

-c'est pourquoi durant t'es 5 jours de suspension le matin au réveil et le soir avant de dormir tu recevras la fessée et coucher à 20h annonça Rogue

-mais ……commença Logan

-pas de met, tu récoltes le fruits de tes erreurs continua Rogue

Baissant la tête Logan se dit qu'il ne pouvait avoir plus pire comme punition venant de son père. Sans l'avoir vu venir Logan se retrouva à plat ventre sur les genoux de son père,

-comme c'est deux fessée par jour il serait dommage que tu en écope d'une seul aujourd'hui fit Rogue

Fermant les yeux Logan subi sa première fessé sur une série de 10 étaler sur 5 jours juste pour avoir emporter son loup à l'école. Cela dura plus d'une demi-heure pendant la quelle les coups tombait de façon régulier et avec la même force, Logan ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couleur sur ses joues. Puis il préféra aller rejoindre sa chambre et continuer de pleurer la douleur qu'avait provoquer sa punition.

Pendant les 5 jours de suspension Logan c'était fait réveiller à 6h30 à chaque matin pour recevoir la première fessé de la jour. Et tout les soirs à 19h30 après que Logan est prit son bain Rogue lui donnait la seconde fessée de la journée, comme à chaque fois Logan finissait toujours par pleurer à chaude larme. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais aimer être puni de cette façon même quand il était plus jeune mais il ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis son père.

_Fin Flash Back_

Depuis ce jour Logan n'avait plus jamais oser emmener son loup à l'école ne voulant pas subir à nouveau ce genre de punition. Il aimait passer des heures à discuter avec son père de tout et de rien, de l'enfance de son père, sa scolarité à Poudlard et du pourquoi il c'était mit avec sa mère biologique. Mais une question le trottait dans la tête et n'avait jamais oser la poser à son père par peur qu'il refuse de répondre.

-papa c'est qui ma vrai maman demanda Logan

-c'est compliquer, tu te souvient que je suis venu te chercher tu avais trois ans en fait tu es sensé être âgé de 19ans. Mais ta mère a ensorcelé la lettre que j'ai reçu et ta fait devenir un petit garçon de 3 ans, pour être honnête je suis contant de ce sort car je doute qu'on se soit réellement bien entendu si tu était rester à l'âge de 14 ans expliqua Rogue

-moi aussi je suis contant car j'ai eu une maman et deux frère en plus de mon vrai père dit Logan

-et moi je suis content d'avoir pu te donner une seconde enfance dans une grande famille mais si aujourd'hui c'est fini déclara Rogue

-le plus important c'est que tu sois toujours la pour moi déclara Logan

Rogue le serra dans ses bras il savait que se n'était pas facile surtout quand il allait entrer à Poudlard. À cause de sa réputation, il avait peur que Logan en souffre s'il était rester avec Lise Derek et Damien aurait été la en plus pour le soutenir mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Malgré les années qui avait passer Logan restait encore timide lorsque venait le temps de parler à son père.

Il avait toujours de la difficulté à engager une conversation avec un adulte alors qu'avec les jeunes ça se passait mieux. Rogue savait qu'en partant Logan ne serait pas le plus turbulent en classe, il avait déjà prévenu ses collègues des résultats presque que parfait qu'avait l'enfant. Et qu'il avait toujours été comme ça, comparer au deux autres où un note de passage était bien suffisant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

Presque trois ans venait de passer et on était en début d'août, Logan était assit dans la salle à manger de l'appartement de son père. En face de lui se trouvait la nouvelle blonde de son père depuis bientôt un an, il avait même passer noël avec elle et elle avait trouver le moyen de se plaindre qu'il avait été trop gâté. Un hibou entra par la fenêtre et vint se poser devant Logan tendant sa patte pour être délivre de sa charge.

_Cher Mr Rogue _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous bénéficié dors et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Nous vous informons que l'entrer à l'école se fera le 1er septembre, le Poudral Express partira de la gare King Ross à 11h précis. _

_Nous tenons à rappeler que les premières années n'on pas le droit de possédé leur propre ballet. Les étudiants peuvent avoir un chat, un hibou ou un crapaud comme animal de compagnie, vous trouverez sur le second parchemin la liste du matériel que vous devez vous procurer pour votre année scolaire._

Logan souri il venait enfin de recevoir sa lettre comme quoi il allait entrer à Poudlard et avait hâte de l'annoncer à son père.

-j'ignore comme ton père ta éduquer mais c'est impolie d'ignorer une personne comme tu as oser le faire lança la blonde de Rogue

-désolé Madame Kath, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lire ma lettre de Poudlard s'excusa Logan

-encore une fausse excuse, vraiment je me demande pourquoi ton père ne ta pas laisser avec tes frères fit Kath

-tu sais quoi retourne dans ta chambre tu commences à m'agacer ordonna Kath

Logan baissa la tête, il la détestait depuis le premier jour où son père lui avait présenter sa nouvelle copine. Il n'avait rien en pensant qu'avec le temps il finirait pas l'apprécier mais rien ne c'était produit, elle faisait tout pour l'éloigner de son père et de le rabaisser surtout quand se dernier n'était pas dans le coin. Logan se doutait qu'à la moindre occasion elle allait encore l'envoyer loin de son père.

C'est exactement ce qui c'était passer plutôt cette été, Kath avait eu la brillante idée de convaincre son père de l'envoyer dans un camps pour tout l'été. Mais Rogue avait fini par cédé seulement pour deux semaines à la mi-juillet pour pouvoir passer tout de même du temps pendant l'été avec son fils. Logan savait que cette décision n'avait pas plus à Kath car elle faisait tout pour l'éloigner de son père.

Il préféra sortir de l'appartement et aller se réfugier dans son coin secret qu'il c'était découvert depuis la présence de Kath. C'était son refuge quand il voulait fuir la présence de cette femme surtout quand cette dernière avait tendance à se montrer très possessive avec son père. De plus il avait peur de décevoir son père s'il parlait en mal de sa petite copine, peur qu'il le déteste.

Rogue pendant ce temps rangeait un peu sa chambre il fini par tomber sur 4 lettres qui lui était adresser. Portant il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir reçu et encore moins mit dans cette endroit, ouvrant les lettre une par une il découvrit qu'elle venait toute de son fils et qu'elle datait de son séjour au camps. Lisant les lettres qu'il aurait du lire beaucoup plus tôt, le pire fut la dernière dans la quelle il pu lire le désespoir de son fils qui n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle.

Aussitôt il comprit, Kath n'avait pas reçut de lettre venant de son travail elle lui avait cacher les lettres de son fils. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et alla directement dans la cuisine,

-c'est fini entre nous annonça Rogue

-quoi…. Mais pourquoi demanda Kath

-je sais que tu n'aime pas mon fils, c'est pour ça que tu m'as cacher qu'il m'avait écrit pendant qu'il était au camps. De plus à l'origine c'était ton idée répondit froidement Rogue

-et si tu m'avait écouter on aurait la paix durant tout l'été fit Kath

-je n'aurai jamais accepter que personne n'éloigne mon fils de moi et je n'ose pas imaginer les horreur que tu lui as dit dans mon dos depuis le début. Je pensait qu'avec le temps vous alliez finir par vous apprécier un peu mais j'avait tord, tu as 15 minutes pour tout ramasser et ne plus remettre les pieds ici déclara Rogue

Kath se leva aussitôt pour aller s'habiller et tout ramasser ses effets personnels qui pouvait être dans l'appartement de Rogue. 20 minutes plus tard Rogue était à la recherche de son fils car s'il n'était pas sa chambre il devait être en quelque part dans le château sachant qu'il doit demander la permission pour sortir dehors. Il fini par le retrouver au bout de 45 minutes de recherche dans une petite salle désaffecté qui ne semblait pas servir à grand chose vu sa taille.

Quand Logan aperçu son père il se précipita dans ses bras, réclamant de l'affection qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu ses derniers jours. Rogue le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras, son fils enroula ses jambes autour de lui ainsi que ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-elle est parti pour toujours, elle m'avait cacher le fait que tu m'avait écrit pendant ton séjour au camps annonça Rogue

-elle m'a toujours détester fit Logan

-c'est fini, on sera juste tout les deux le r'assura Rogue

Logan sourit il allait enfin pouvoir récupéré son papa juste pour lui tout seul sans avoir à le partager. Après un moment Rogue le déposa sur le sol,

-j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard dit fièrement Logan en lui montrant la lettre

Son père la prit et la lu rapidement, un sourire apparu sur son visage montrant qu'il était fier. Logan se retrouva rapidement serrer dans les bras de son père,

-nous iront cette après midi chercher tout ce don tu as besoin cette année pour faire un bon petit serpentard fit Rogue

-j'adorait être un serpentard mais il porte du vert dit Logan

-ne t'en fait pas, douer comme tu l'es tu sera sûrement envoyer à Serdaigle s'exclama Rogue

Fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir enfin sa baguette magique Logan n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. À 13h il parti avec son père pour le chemin de traverse, passant en premier à la banque pour aller chercher assez d'argent pour tout les achats, puis ils prirent la direction de Fleur et Botts pour l'achats des livres. Puis ce fut le magasin pour les ingrédients de potion, Rogue avait trouver plus simple de faire les magasin dans l'ordre qu'il se trouvait sur le chemin.

Puis se fut autour du magasin où il pourrait avoir son uniforme, à peine entrer que Rogue remarqua la preésence de Lucius Malgoy en compagnie de son fils Drago qui était aussi son filleul mais qui voyait très peu.

-Serverus quel bonne surprise que vient tu faire ici demanda Lucius

-je viens faire l'uniforme de mon fils car il va renter à Poudlard cette année et toi que viens tu faire ici répondit Rogue

-chercher les robes de ma femme, elle déteste les recevoir par les hiboux trop de risque de les abîmer fit Lucius

-content de na pas avoir eu se problème quand j'étais avec Lise s'amusa Rogue

-et ton fils sera sûrement à Serpentard lui aussi, digne descendant des Rogue lança Lucius

-non, il a un très grand penchant pour ses études depuis qu'il a commencer à l'école, je n'ai jamais eu à le pousser à étudier pour c'est bonne note dit Rogue

-Serdaigle c'est mieux que Griffondor et Poufsouffle mais ça ne vaudra jamais Serpentard déclara Lucius

-peut importe où il finira je serai toujours fier de lui temps et aussi longtemps qu'il restera lui-même et fidèle è ses principes annonça Rogue

Lucius sorti quelques minutes plus tard avec les robes de sa femme alors que Logan montait sur le tabouret. Nerveusement il laissa la dame prendre ses mesure pour ses uniformes malgré qu'il aurait préféré éviter ce moment, préférant être à des lieux à la ronde de cette endroit, car il détestait qu'un inconnu l'approche d'aussi prêt.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapitre __14 : _**

Une fois l'habillage terminer ils prirent la direction de Ollivender pour l'achat de la nouvelle baguette à Logan. Devant le magasin Rogue l'encouragea à entrer seul dans le magasin, c'était u peu comme une tradition de laisser l'enfant faire l'achat seul de sa baguette.

-y'a quelqu'un demanda Logan

-ah le jeune Rogue, votre père à surpris tout le monde la première fois que vous avez apparu dans le monde sorcier dit Ollivander

-ça vie priver ne regardait personne lança Logan

-bien sur loin de moi de parler en mal de lui, j'ai même plus que ravie d'apprendre que Mr Rogue avait fini par avoir une descendance. Passons à votre baguette, droitier ou gaucher questionna Ollivander

-droitier répondit Logan

-bien voyons voir fit Ollivander

Ollivander revient avec une première baguette, Logan la prit dans ses mains et la secoua mais rien ne se produisit. Puis une seconde baguette fit exploser l'un des bocaux de vitre qui se trouvait devant lui, c'est ainsi qu'il essaya plus de 15 baguette avant de trouver la bonne.

-et bien, un client difficile maintenant satisfait s'exclama Ollivander

-c'est normal que ça prenne autant de temps demanda Logan

-tu dois savoir que c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier et non le contraire, chaque baguette à des propriété qui lui son unique. Plus malléable pour la métamorphose ou encore les sortilèges, tout dépend du bois, de l'élément magique de l'âge qu'avait le bois et de pleins d'autre facteur. La puissance du sorcier joue aussi un rôle expliqua Ollivander

-ça fera 25 gallion dit Ollivander

Logan paya et sorti rejoindre son père ayant tout ce don il avait besoin Rogue décida qu'il étant temps de renter à Poudlard. De retour à l'appartement Logan alla ranger ses achats dans la mâle que son père lui avait acheter en début d'été pour le récompenser des ses résultats très élevés. Voyant son fils aussi heureux Rogue se dit qu'il avait fait une grave erreur avec Kath, qu'il aurait du être plus attentif à ce qui se passait.

-tu sais que dès le premier septembre ça sera différent fit Rogue

-différent en quoi demanda Logan

-je serai également ton professeur et certain pourrait penser que je fais du favoritisme car tu es mon fils répondit Rogue

-je sais mais on n'est pas encore en classe alors je préfère ne pas y penser dit Logan

Logan commença à lire ses livres scolaire quand il entendit son père lui annoncer qu'il sortait voir Albus. Rogue arriva rapidement au bureau de se dernier, car le directeur avait demander une réunion pour la présentation des deux nouveaux professeurs que Poudlard accueil cette année. Dans le bureau il reconnu aussitôt Granger et Weasley qui étaient en pleine discussion avec Minerva.

-bien comme tout le monde est la, le professeur d'Histoire de la magie à décider de prendre congé de l'école. C'est Hermione qui va le remplacer, de plus Bibine à décider quelle en avait fini avec l'enseignent ce sera donc Ronald qui assura les cours de Vol et les match de quidditch annonça Albus

-et celui de DCFM vous en avez trouver un demanda Rogue

-non pas encore je dois encore recevoir sa lettre avec sa réponse d'ici 1 semaine répondit Albus

-bien autre chose que nous devrions savoir fit Rogue

-pour l'instant sa sera tout, dès que j'ai confirmation du professeur manquant je vous le fait savoir ajouta Albus

Rogue quitta aussitôt le bureau du directeur pour aller rejoindre son appartement et finir les derniers planifications de ses cours pour la nouvelle année. De retour chez lui il constata que son fils était toujours plonger dans son livre de potion de première année, ce qui le fit sourire. Et il remarqua le loup de son fils coucher à côté de ce dernier, gardant un œil sur son maître.

Il n'avait jamais regretter de lui avoir acheter son animal surtout en le voyant agir avec l'animal depuis trois ans. Tranquillement le reste de l'été s'écoula et Logan semblait plus nerveux avec l'approche de la rentrer, ou plutôt du fait qu'il ne voulait pas être placer à Serpentard. Mais la veille de la rentrer en classe,

-je ne veux plus entrer à Poudlard lança Logan

-tu étudieras à Poudlard, maintenant au lit jeune homme votre heure est passer depuis un moment dit Rogue

-je ne veux plus aller à Poudlard insista Logan

-ça suffit va te coucher toute suite ordonna Rogue

-non cria Logan

-dernière chance après ça je vais sévire le préviens Rogue

-jamais je n'i…… commença Logan

Rogue venait de perdre patience et avait attraper le bras de son fils et l'entraîna dans ça chambre. Rapidement Logan se retrouva les fesses à l'air, son pyjama se retrouvait au niveau de ses cheville et il était coucher à plat ventre sur les genoux de son père qui était bien décidé à sévire. Rapidement les premiers coups tombèrent sur les fesses du plus jeune qui se mit à se débattre.

Logan pleurait et criait qu'il avait mal, qu'il voulait que ça arrête car il n'aimait pas ça mais Rogue l'ignora. Donnant par moment une claque plus puissante quand Logan devenait trop bougeant, au bout de 15 minutes Logan ne faisait que pleurer silencieusement. Satisfait que son fils se soit calmer Rogue le remit debout et lui remonta le bas du pyjama.

-maintenant je veux des excuses pour ton mauvais comportement fit Rogue

-désolé papa dit Logan en sanglotant

-bien, la tu vas être un bon fils et aller te coucher sans un mot de plus lança Rogue

Ne voulant pas être punis d'avantage Logan alla aussitôt se réfugier sous ses couvertures pour le reste de la nuit. Rogue sorti de la chambre et ferma la porte,

-on aurait pu penser que vous le battiez fit Albus

-je n'ai jamais lever la mains sur un enfants surtout le mien, sauf Logan qui semble bien répondre à une bonne fesser comme punition dit Rogue

-pourquoi ne pas tenter une autre punition demanda Albus

-il est déjà tard et tout autre punition n'aurait fait que lui faire gagner du temps, repousser son heure de coucher d'avantage répondit Rogue

-j'était venu pour savoir si Logan allait attendre ici ou prendre le train comme tout les autres élèves questionna Albus

-il va prendre le train, le passe dans la barque est l'une des étapes les plus merveilleuse dans leur entrer à Poudlard fit Rogue

-très bien, un elfe viendra chercher sa valise quand le train arrivera à la gare l'averti Albus

-tout sera prêt avant son départ, sur ce j'ai encore des chose de dernier minutes à préparer pour le début des cours ajouta Rogue

-dans ce cas je vous laisse conclu Albus

Et ce dernier quitta l'appartement, Rogue en profita pour retourner à la chambre de son fils et constater que ce dernier dormais.

-tout se passera bien Logan, le choixpeau n'est pas assez fou pour te placer à Serpentard à cause de ta peur. Mais si ta place ce trouve probablement dans cette maison, mais peut importe la maison que tu atterriras je serai toujours fiers de toi mon fils murmura Rogue

Caressant les cheveux de son fils, il resta la assit au bord du lit à observer le sommeil de son fils. Sachant que demain allait être une dure journée il fini par aller se coucher à son tour sachant que Logan allait avoir besoin de réconfort à l'idée d'avoir une chance sur quatre de finir à Serpentard. Malgré cela Rogue pensait qu'à défaut de Serpentard il finirait à Serdaigle ce qui ne l'étonnerais pas.

Car depuis qu'il va à l'école il était toujours plonger dans ses livres et ces notes était souvent parfait. Mais même à Griffondor il serait fiers de lui car sa mère avait été à Griffondor, quand à Poufsouffle il n'avait pas vraiment d'affinité avec cette maison mais bon il serait fixer demain soir.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait qu'aller se coucher et attendre que la cérémonie de répartition finisse par arriver


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre 15 : _**

Logan se réveilla de bonne heure et resta coucher dans son lit, incertain si son père était encore en colère après sa crise de la veille. Passant le temps il s'habilla et fini sa valise rapidement, toujours dans l'incertitude il préféra rester assit sur son lit à attendre que son père vienne le voir. Au bout d'une heure la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son père,

-le repas est servit déclara Rogue et il ressorti de la chambre

Se levant il alla rejoindre son père ne voulant pas tester la patience de ce dernier si tôt lever. Rapidement il se retrouva assit à la table et entama son repas du matin en silence, peur que son père soit encore fâché contre lui pour la crise qu'il avait fait la veille avec de se coucher.

-je tiens à t'avertir si tu finis à serpentard tu devras te conformer à cette idée c'est clair fit Rogue

-oui papa dit Logan

-je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai vraiment paniquer ajouta Logan

-tu t'es déjà excuser avant de te coucher pas besoin de recommencer, l'affaire est réglé lança Rogue

-c'est pas l'impression que j'ai murmura Logan en baissant la tête

Après quelques secondes il se sentit qu'on le mettait sur ses pieds et que deux bras l'entouraient. Logan s'y abandonna avec soulagement,

-je suis désolé mais je suis tendu, les derniers préparatif sont toujours stressant surtout aujourd'hui car le ministre doit venir avant le repas du soir alors tout le monde est tendu dit Rogue

-je comprend papa compris Logan

À dix heure Logan apparu dans un coin isolé de la gare avec son père avant de prendre le chemin de la voix 9 et ¾.

-c'est magnifique s'exclama Logan

-attend de voir Poudlard par le lac c'est encore plus impressionnant que la locomotive fit Rogue

-juste une chose ne te gave pas de bonbons et friandise pendant le voyage ajouta Rogue

Logan embrassa son père et monta pour se trouver un compartiment pour le long voyage qu'il avait à faire. Après un moment plusieurs élèves entrèrent dans le compartiment,

-le fils de Rogue t'as de la chance sinon on t'aurait expulser du compartiment dit l'un des garçons

-et pourquoi demanda Logan

-parce que c'est notre compartiment depuis 6 ans, je suis Tommy et eux c'est Steve, Dave et Marcus. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard alors en cas de problème vient nous voir p'tit sa sera un plaisir de t'aidé fit Tommy

Tommy s'installa avec ses copains dans le compartiment, invitant Logan à discuter avec eux. Le reste du voyage se passa rapidement pour Logan qui avait apprit de plein de chose sur Poudlard qui ne connaissait pas encore, car son père n'avait jamais voulu qu'il explore le château. En lui disant qu'il aurait 7 ans pour le faire une fois qu'il serait élève à l'école et pour ne pas gâcher les surprises qu'on peut découvrir.

Le voyage fut agréable pour Logan, il était contant d'avoir de 7ième qui en cas de problème pourrait l'aidé. Surtout des Serpentard car ils sont toujours fidèles à leur promesse avec les membres de leur maison, malgré qu'il y avait des chances qu'il finisse pas à Serpentard ces dernier lui avait tout de même promit de l'aidé. Logan avait affirmer soit finir à Serdaigle ou Serpentard mais qu'il n'avait pas les qualité pour être un Griffondor.

À mit chemin la chariot de bonbon fit son apparition à la plus grande joie de Logan qui allait pouvoir prendre ce qu'il voulait. À l'approche de la gare Tommy lui expliqua qu'il ferait le passage en bateau et que les autres années c'étaient en calèches, car il fallait donner le temps aux élèves d'arriver avant les nouveaux. De cette façon en générale rien ne venait arrêté le placement des élèves dans l'une des 4 maisons.

Logan n'avait jamais comment ça se passait, son père l'avait toujours empêcher de voir cette cérémonie. Même Tommy et ses amis avaient refusé de lui dire, car ça faisait parti des choses à découvrir en entrant dans cette école, que caque école avait ça cérémonie qui lui était unique. Et que jamais personne ne lui dirait comme ça se déroule, un secret le plus garder et jamais révélé.

Arriver à la gare il suivit Hagrid et les autres nouveaux vers le lac où de petite embarcation était attacher.

-pas plus que 4 par embarcation annonça Hagrid

Une fois tout le monde assit les barques commencèrent leur route vers le château, la vue était simple. Mais après un tournant le château fit son apparition, il était magnifique et jamais Logan ne lavait vue sous cette angle, le soir il avait toujours donner l'impression d'être banal. En cette instant tout changeait, les lumières donnaient une effet vraiment magique du château.

De retour sur la terre fermer Hagrid les conduit au château pour les confié à McGonagall qui attendait dans le Hall. Elle leur expliqua certaine chose avant d'entrer pour voir si tout était prêt pour l'entrer des nouveaux,

-mon frère ma dit que le fils de Rogue entrait en même temps que nous fit un élève

-faudra pas s'étonner s'il devient le chouchou des profs fit une second élève

Quelques instant plus tard McGonagall revient pour les diriger à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Logan chercha aussitôt son père du regard à la grande table pour le voir en pleine discussion avec Dimbledor,

-à l'annonce de votre nom vous prendrez place sur le tabouret et le choixpeau sera poser sur votre tête, votre maison sera de cette façon annoncer expliqua McGonagall

Un à un les noms de la liste étaient dit, un à un les nouveau passait sous le choixpeau pour être réparti. Légèrement nerveux Logan avait tendance à regarder dans la direction de son père pour y trouver un petit soutient, bientôt ce fut au tour de la lettre R d'y passer,

-Logan Rogue annonça McGonagall

Lentement ce dernier jeta un dernier regard à son père avant de prendre place sur le tabouret.

« intéressant, tu aimes apprendre, lire, la présence de ton père, tu détestes les potions malgré que est doué pour la matière et d'avoir peur du vert intéressant » fit une voix

« pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard » pensa et supplia Logan

« pourtant ta place est dans cette maison, tout comme ton père y est aller » dit la voix

-Serdaigle lança le choixpeau

Soulage Logan se leva et alla rejoindre la table des Serdaigle heureux de ne pas être obliger de porter du vert. Regardant encore dans la direction de son père il pu constater que ce dernier était fier de lui, qu'il n'avait aucune trace de déception juste de la fierté dans son regard.

-et bien mon ami, vous avez un Serdaigle dans la famille s'exclama Albus

-j'ai toujours su qu'il finirait dans cette maison, sa peur du vert est trop présente en lui malgré qu'il support d'en être entourer avoua Rogue

-j'espère que les plus vieux ne l'embêteront pas trop lança Albus

-j'en doute ils auront trop peur qu'il vienne tout me raconter et que je leur fasse payer ça d'une façon ou d'une autre fit Rogue

-de toute façon il est capable de leur montrer qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ajouta Rogue

-oui je vois ce que vous voulez dire dit Albus

Se souvenant d'une fois où un 5ième année avait tenter de faire la loi dans un corridor et comment Logan c'était fâcher contre lui car il ne le laissait pas passer. Et de la façon de l'élève avait été habiller pendant plus de 48h sans qu'aucun sort ne puisse annulé ça.


	16. Chapter 16

_Annonce: alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire, le prochain sera l'épilogue, j'ignore si je vais faire une suite le montrant plus tard dans sa vie, ça dpendra de si j'ai le temps et les idées. _

_bonne lecture_

**_Chapitre 16 : _**

Quand Logan se réveilla il se sentait en pleine forme et heureux d'être enfin entrer à Poudlard. Il alla se laver profitant que les autres dormais encore pour prendre son temps dans la salle de bain, une fois bien habiller il sorti de la pièce et en profita pour aller explorer la salle commune de plus près. Admirant les couleurs, les motifs et la disposition de la pièce, tout semblait agréable et confortable.

Assit sur l'un des fauteuil Logan entendit de pas venir de l'escalier,

-salut je suis Francis se présenta un élève

-moi c'est Logan enchanté, t'es nouveau pas vrai fit Logan

-oui, mais j'ai un frère qui a fini sa 7ième année en juin dernier mais j'aurais aimer au moins faire une année avec lui ça aurait été moins stressant fit Francis

-tu viens on va aller manger proposa Logan

Et ils descendirent dans la grande salle, tranquillement il fut rempli par toute les différentes maisons. Son repas presque que terminer Logan vu son père distribuer les horaire de Serpentard et comme les deux table était côte à côte Rogue en profita pour s'approcher de son fils.

-je peux déjà te dire que tu commence en Potion Logan, alors cette nuit seul par trop dur fit Rogue

-non mais tu crois que Dumbledor me laissera mettre mon lit dans la salle commune car c'est plus beau que le dortoir demanda Logan

-j'en doute surtout que tu es sensé faire comme les autres répondit Rogue

-plate murmura Logan faussement déçu

Rogue retourna distribuer les horaires aux élèves plis vieux de sa maison avant de le donner au nouveau.

-comment il peut savoir ton premier cours demanda Francis

-c'est le professeur de Potion et c'est mon père donc il à cru amusant de me dire mon premier cours fit Logan

-mais il ne connaît pas ton horaire questionna Francis

-non mais en tant que professeur de Potion il sait juste quand j'ai cours avec lui, pour le reste il faut attendre l'horaire. Et je sais de source sur qu'il a essayer d'avoir accès à mon horaire mais il n'as pas réussit dit Logan

-il est comment en classe lâcha Francis

-je sais pas, je n'ai jamais été en cours avec lui, il me disait toujours qu'il faut garder certaine chose secret pour ne pas s'ennuyer dès le premier jour. Et puis même si j'ai passer beaucoup de temps ici je connais juste le chemin qui va au bureau, à la salle de classe, à l'appartement de mon père et de la grande salle. Peut-être l'infirmerie mais je suis pas sur expliqua Logan

Le déjeuner terminer Logan et Francis prirent la direction des cachots pour attendre le début du cours. Ce premier cours avec son père rendait Logan un peu nerveux car pour la première fois il serait un élève, mais au moins il avait rencontrer Francis la veille et avait un ami. Ce qui d'un côté le rassurait de ne pas être le seul à angoisser à l'idée d'avoir son premier cours.

-j'ai entendu dire que le ministre cherche toujours Harry Potter, tu sais celui qui a tuer tu-sais-qui quand il était bébé fit Francis

-ah et pourquoi il le cherche, c'est pas un criminel dit Logan

-non mais tu-sais-qui est mort y'A longtemps et personne ne sais comme, il parait que seul Harry Potter pouvait le détruire. Donc il le chercher pour s'avoir ce qui sais passer expliqua Francis

-mais si il devait tuer tu-sais-qui et que ce dernier est mort pourquoi tenter de le trouver peut-être qu'il est juste parti pour avoir une vie de calme et comment tu sais tout ça demanda Logan

-mon père travail au ministère dans les relation public et ça parle souvent du Héros qui a fuit. Apparemment certain pense qu'il est un traite et mérite juste d'être enfermer répondit Francis

-mon père que la seul chose qui compte c'est que la mage noir soit mort, quand et comment ça lui importe peu. De toute façon ça change quoi de connaître la vérité si le résultat est celui qu'ils attendaient tous s'exclama Logan

-pour certain cela conte beaucoup car il était ami avec lui ajouta Francis

Tranquillement les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver devant la classe de potion certain un peu inquiet. Les voyant avec un petite peur dans les yeux Logan décida de leur jouer un tour avec l'aide de Francis, chuchotant quelques mots à son ami ce dernier fit signe que oui.

-faut pas paniquer, de toute façon une fois qu'il aurait choisi ses cobayes pour tester ses poisons le reste de la classe sera laisser tranquille dit Logan

-c'est vrai mon frère à failli être un de ses cobayes quand il est arriver en première année mais un gars de sa maison a fait tomber sa baguette alors qu'elle aurait du être dans son sac alors le prof la choisi enrichi Francis

Cette histoire de cobayes effraya encore plus le reste de la classe qui se composait de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Quand Rogue arriva pour faire entrer les élèves ces derniers étaient totalement terrifier, prenant place l'un à côté de l'autre Logan faisait tout pour garder son sérieux tout comme Francis. Ils n'auraient pas penser que leur histoire aurait vraiment été prit au sérieux dès le début mais aurait penser que certain aurait douter.

Alors que Rogue expliquait les règles dans sa classe et les conséquences les élèves n'osaient pas bouger. Au bout d'un moment Rogue se demanda ce qui se passait jamais des première année n'avait été aussi tranquille, trop exciter par leur premier cours dans l'école de magie.

-je peux savoir ce qui se passe pour avoir l'air aussi terroriser demanda Rogue

Ne voyant personne parler Rogue s'approcha de la première ranger et fit face à un Poufsouffle et lui reposa la question.

-c'…c'est qu'on …….en fait…..person……personne ne veut……..être vot….votre cobaye bégaya l'élève

-un cobaye pour faire quoi questionna Rogue

-tester vos poison, vous savez les élèves de premières choisis pour vos teste fit un Serdaigle

-tester mes poisons vous pensez vraiment qu'un professeur irait tester du poison contre un élève et risquer de la tuer. Qui a bien pu vous dire de telle chose s'exclama Rogue

Tout les élèves pointèrent Logan et Francis qui affichait un air innocent sur le visage comme s'ils ne savaient rien.

-Logan depuis quand fait tu peur à tes camarades de classes tu viendra me voir après les cours pour qu'on discute fit Rogue

-oui papa fit Logan en souriant se sachant que son père voulait juste le voir pour entendre parler de sa journée

-quand à vous, pas besoin d'avoir suivit le moindre cours pour savoir qu' un professeur ne peu empoisonner les élèves ajouta Rogue

Aussitôt les élèves se détendirent soulager que l'histoire de cobaye ne soit pas vrai et qu'un élève ne sera empoisonner. Pendant tout le cours Logan discuta avec Francis riant de la réaction des autres et surtout de son père qui n'avait pas sembler croire qu'il avait pu faire peur à ses camarades. Il avait vraiment hâte de discuter avec son père pour savoir vraiment ce que pensait son père.

Le reste des cours se fit plus joyeusement pour les premières années remit de leur émotions du premier cours. L'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école et cela avait amuser les professeur qui avait constater que le jeune Rogue semblait enfin se détendre et s'amuser, car avant il n'aurait jamais oser faire ce genre de chose. Mais en public aucun professeur n'aurait montrer son amusement pour ne pas se moquer des élèves devant eux.

Le soir venu Rogue félicita son fils d'avoir enfin oser faire des blagues et se s'amuser librement. Tout en le mettant en garde de ne pas recommencer ce genre d'histoire qui aurait pu mal tournée, mais Logan lui n'en faisait pas une histoire car il c'était énormément amuser avec Francis. Il avait enfin un ami avec qui il pourrait faire les 400 coups si un jour il osait prendre cette direction.

-vous savez Serverus, Logan fait beaucoup de progrès depuis quelques années. D'ici la fin de ses études il sera probablement l'un des farceurs les plus reconnu de l'école fit Albus

-je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant et profiter du calme de l'école en espérant que sa dure pour toujours déclara Rogue

-vous pouvez vraiment être fier de votre fils, il ira loin dans la vie avec sa détermination et sa joie de vivre ajouta Albus


	17. Chapter 17

_alors voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, jespère que vous l'appriécirer comme tout les autres._

_bonne lecture à tous_

_**Chapitre 17 : épilogue**_

Les années avaient passée trop vite pour Logan qui venait tout juste de recevoir son diplôme. Il avait pu voir le regard de fierté que son père avait eu tout le long de la cérémonie de remis des diplômes, surtout quand à sa plus grand surprise Logan avait été choisi meilleur élève de sa promotion. Jamais Logan n'aurait cru avoir ce prit car depuis la fin de sa troisième année il avait décider de devenir un grand farceur avec Francis.

Il en avait fait voir de toute les couleur aux professeurs et surtout à son père qui n'arrivait jamais à le punir sérieusement quand il devait le faire. Beaucoup trop heureux que son fils sort de l'isolement dans le quel il avait passer presque tout son enfance, en apparence il démontrait son intention de la punir mais une fois en priver il préférait le félicité. Albus avait toujours su que Logan n'avait jamais été puni et cela l'amusait à chaque fois.

Pénétrant dans la chambre de son fils pour aller le réveiller pour ne pas qu'il soit en retard pour sa première journée de cours. À peine entrer que le loup de Logan redressa sa tête pour voir qui osait pénétré dans la pièce pendant le sommeil de son maître, doucement il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la tête de son fils. Qui fini par se réveillé tranquillement,

-aller Logan tu comme tes cours à l'institution ce matin fit Rogue

-mmmm, dormir murmura Logan

-si tu manque le premier cours ou tu es en retard je vais m'assurer que le premier mois tu couchera au campus déclara Rogue

-non, on avait une entente s'exclama Logan

-bien sur mais pour ça tu dois être à l'heure pour tes cours sinon ça ne tiens plus, aller dépêche toi le repas est prêt ajouta Rogue

Puis il quitta la chambre de son fils en souriant, sachant que dans moins de 5 minutes Logan serait déjà prêt à partir. Assit dans la cuisine Rogue calcula le temps qui passait et comme il l'avait deviner en moins de 5 minutes Logan était habillé et assit en face de lui,

-une chance que tu es prit ta doucher hier comme je te l'avait conseillé fit Rogue

-oui et merci du conseil papa, je peux toujours rester ici hein dit Logan

-bien sur tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne manque pas de cours et que tu es à l'heure, alors comment tu sens-tu pas trop nerveux demanda Rogue

-pas pour le moment mais je le serai sûrement une fois en route pour l'école répondit Logan

Pendant tout le reste du repas Logan discuta de tout et de rien avec son père et surtout de leur vacance. Qu'ils avaient prit pendant plus de 8 semaines tout les deux cette année pour profiter au maximum de l'autre, car Logan avait décider de faire de études en Potion pour aller dans un domaine plus pousser. Car pendant toute sa scolarité il avait inventer plusieurs potion pour faire ses farces et son père l'avait encourager à continuer.

Et de mettre son talent pour la chercher et l'amélioration des Potions en tout genre ce qui avait aussitôt emballer Logan.

-tu penses que tout se passeras bien questionna Logan

-bien sur, certain cours en début d'année son parfois ennuyant mais tu doit connaître certaine chose qui seront te guider plus tard. En général ce son les deux première semaines les plus endormante ensuite c'est plus excitant, plus difficile et éprouvant quand on n'a pas écouter les premiers cours sinon c'est assez facile expliqua Rogue

-alors tu as déjà passer par tout ses cours s'exclama Logan

-bien sur je ne suis pas l'un des meilleurs maître de Potion pour rien, j'aurais pu après Poudlard devenir professeur mais j'ai préféré me perfectionner et attendre un peu. Un professeur qui à le même âge qu'un élève c'est étrange et plus difficile de se faire respecter. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce choix, grâce à ses études je peux aller dans n'importe quel domaine traitant sur les potions continua Rogue

-super donc un jour je pourrai prendre ta place sans que mes compétence soit mit en doute enfin c'est une face de voir les chose fit Logan

-bien sur rien ne pourra t'empêcher d'avoir le poste à moins que je sois toujours la ajouta Rogue

À 8h Logan salua son père et partir pour l'école préférant arriver un peu en avance pour faire un tour rapide du bâtiment. Arriver à l'institut Logan se rendit à l'accueil pour les nouveaux pour aller y prendre son horaire ainsi qu'un plans du bâtiment pour aider les nouveau à s'orienter les premier jours. Heureux d'être dans cette nouvelle école Logan prit le temps de bien observer ce qu'il vit.

Il passa devant une vitrine où plusieurs trophées et médailles était présenter par année de promotion. Il vit à son plus grand étonnement que le nom de son père figurait sur plus de 5 trophées et 3 médailles, surprit que ce dernier ne lui est rien dit sur les prix qu'il avait gagner.

-impressionnant n'est-ce pas, le seul élève à avoir eu autant de prit pendant ses années dans notre institution. Il fut le meilleur de sa promotion et se dans toute les matières. Tu dois être son fils Logan fit une personne

-en effet, je n'aurais jamais imaginer tout ça (en pointant la vitrine). C'est surprenant fit Logan

-donc il ne ta rien dit, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il est voulu au moins que tu découvre ça par toi même dit la personne

-alors je ferais comme lui, je serai le meilleur de ma promotion dit fièrement Logan

-tu as tout le temps pour y arriver ajouta la personne

-de plus, je ferai encore mieux lui car moi j'Ai fini major de ma promotion à Poudlard alors que lui non. Alors je serai celui à aura été deux fois major d'une promotion déclara Logan

-alors je te souhait d'y arriver et la seul façon de le faire est de travailler à font pendant les classes, sur tes études et devoirs conclu la personne

Fixant la vitrine Logan se dit qu'il avait enfin un défi à relevé, un défi que personne ne pourra égaler. Il allait lui aussi être le major de sa promotion à l'institut tout comme son père, peut-être qu'il ne sera pas professeur mais au moins il aura eu la réputation de maître de Potion lui aussi. Et puis être professeurs ça semblant ennuyant à toujours corriger des copies et surveillé des enfants.

Il serait le meilleur chercher qui n'est jamais exister dans le monde de la sorcellerie et personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Mais le plus important sera que son père soit fière de lui et ce peut import ses succès et ses échecs s'il en avait, car l'amour de son père serait plus fort que tout.

fin


End file.
